Unexpected
by Sprout2012
Summary: Draco has a difficult decision to make and Harry has an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** A short story. I've almost finished up my other fics and I seem to have a pattern. I post a new fic before I've finished my other ongoing stories. Sorry about that. But ALL my stories will be updated and finished in a reasonable time.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Draco was frantic, he knew he had to leave. Go into hiding until things changed. He knew exactly what he had to do, but one thing was stopping him. What did he do with his seven month old son? He couldn't take him where he was going, it wasn't safe. He needed to make sure he was safe – everything Draco ever did now was for his son. Draco spent most the night thinking about it, come morning he made his decision.

Draco packed two bags, magically enlarged to hold greater contents. One bag was for himself, clothes, toiletries, money and photos of Scorpius. The other was a bag full of Scorpius' clothes, toys, bottles, dummies and nappies. He sighed he had come to his decision and he shouldn't be having second thoughts. It was the best decision for his son.

He glanced over at Scorpius in his crib, asleep for once. His heart ached for what he was about to do. Draco added two letters to Scorpius' bag and picked up the small boy. He squeezed him gently, resting his head against Scorpius' tiny head and breathing in his baby smell.

Draco stepped out into the warm summer breeze, glanced around to see if anyone was approaching. No one – unless they were hiding. He took one last look at his temporary home and said his goodbyes. He apparated to his destination and hoped he hadn't misjudged how this would play out. Before he walked up the driveway, he cuddled his son one last time and placed a single kiss to his temple.

He cast a disillusionment charm and snuck up the drive. He transfigured a pebble into a mosses basket and placed Scorpius inside. Placing one of the letters on top of him and then putting the mosses basket on the doorstep.

He walked away, tears flowing down his face. Once he reached the end of the drive, he cast a spell that would making a knocking sound on the door and then apparated away before he changed his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was halfway through the exciting task of sort through the laundry, when he heard a knock at the door. Ginny and the kids were at the Burrow, giving Harry the chance to do much needed housework. Harry stuffed the clothes in his hand back in the washing machine and headed to the door.

He opened it and noticed no one was there. He went to close the door but a quiet cry made him halt. He looked down at the source of the noise and inhaled sharply. A baby was in a basket, left on his doorstep. Harry looked around and saw no one else nearby. He cast a few spells to see if it was an illusion, a trap. But no it appeared to be a baby, abandoned.

Harry gripped the mosses basket handles and gently lifted it. He carried the baby into his living room, placing the basket onto the floor. That was when Harry noticed that a letter was tucked down the side, between the side of the basket and the tiny baby.

Harry pulled the letter out and repeated the detection spells, once again nothing came of it. Harry pulled out the letter and read.

_Potter, _

_I'm sure you are aware of recent events, seeing as you are an Auror. These events are the reason I am doing this. I must protect my son. _

_My parents and Scorpius' mother was killed at the hands of Yaxley the escaped Death Eater. I know that he will not rest until he has wiped out the whole of the Malfoy family. I have no one, and nowhere we can go where we will be safe. _

_By the time you read this I will be in another country and in hiding from Yaxley. I hope to return once he has been captured or killed. Until then I cannot remain in the UK as an open target. I could hardly go on the run with a seven month old baby._

_I tried to think of the safest place for him, then I thought of you. Of all the wizards and witches, you are the one person who is powerful enough to protect him. Yaxley wouldn't go after Scorpius knowing that you will be watching over him._

_Please Harry I trust that you will take care of my son. Love him and raise him, protect him and watch over him until my return._

_I have arranged for some money to be transferred into your Gringotts account, it should be plenty enough to cover expenses and general cost of raising a baby, with extra to compensate you. _

_I do not know how long I will be gone for. If Yaxley is captured soon then I will come back for Scorpius. However he may evade the Aurors for a long time, or he may catch up with me and finish what he started. I have written Scorpius a letter, if I am gone for a long time please give him the letter. It explains why I did what I did._

_It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I love my son dearly and I cannot risk his life. The safest place for him is with you. _

_I trust you to do this. Not for me – but for Scorpius. _

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Take care of him._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry's hand was trembling by the time he had finished. He looked over the top of the letter and down at the baby – Scorpius.

"What am I going to do with a seven month old baby?" Harry pondered out loud.

Of course he had James who was two and Al who was nine months old. So really he should have said, 'What am I going to do with another baby?' Harry winced when he thought of Ginny's reaction.

Looking at Scorpius he couldn't refuse Draco's request. This poor helpless baby had lost his grandparents, his mother and his father was on the run. He needed someone to protect him and raise him in Draco's absence. Harry read the letter one more time and sighed, trust Malfoy to think Harry would only protect his son and not him as well.

Scorpius stirred again and Harry carefully scooped the boy up. Holding him in his arms and looking at his face properly. He looked like a normal baby, tiny nose and cute feature. Harry couldn't see his eyes as they were closed, but his hair was trademark Malfoy – white blond and beautiful.

Harry felt the familiar sensation, he had it when James was born and again when Albus was born. Now looking down at Scorpius he felt it once more, the need to love, protect and do anything you can to help this little life.

Harry rocked Scorpius until he heard Ginny floo into the kitchen. He placed Scorpius back in the basket and entered the kitchen. He subtly cast a nonverbal silencing spell on the kitchen door. He didn't want Ginny's shouting to disrupt Scorpius.

She turned to smile at him and crossed the room to hug him. She whispered in Harry's ear, "Mum said she'd watch the kids for a few hours. So we have the house to ourselves." Ginny kissed his neck.

Harry regrettably pushed her away. "Sorry Gin. We don't have the place to ourselves." Putting off telling her why they weren't alone.

She frowned slightly, "What do you mean?" she looked put out.

"If Hermione or Ron are here they can leave, we rarely get any time alone without the kids." She complained, a common compliant of hers Harry thought.

Harry wasn't sure how to say this, he ran his hands though his hair and explained, "I think this letter will explain it better than I can." Harry handed Malfoys letter over.

She snatched it and started reading. Ginny's face grew steadily redder with rage as she read on. "The nerve of him. How dare he?"

Harry knew it would be a shock for her. Hell it was a shock to him, but Harry would deal with it, for Scorpius. _Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing when he chose me to look after his son._ Harry thought. No matter what Ginny said, he would fulfil Malfoys request.

"Well?" She snapped at Harry chucking the letter on the kitchen table.

"Well what Ginny? The letter explains it." He said puzzled by her question.

She glared at him. "Well what are we going to do? We're not keeping him. Malfoy is fucking deluded if he thinks I will help raise his spawn." She raged.

Harry sighed, he didn't like this side of Ginny. "Ginny be reasonable. Malfoy has lost his parents and his wife in the last month. He only has Scorpius left and wants to ensure he survives. There is a baby in our living room, a helpless baby, who currently has no family."

Her eyebrows rose in shock, "I don't give a shit who Malfoy has lost. We've all lost family and friends. Why he thinks we would raise his son I have no idea. We can watch him until we find suitable guardians, an orphanage, or foster care."

Harry was stunned. How could she be so cold hearted, "Ginny he's seven months old, younger than Al."

"So. All the better he won't remember his awful family." She spitefully yelled and Harry was glad he put the silencing spell up.

"I can't talk to you when you're being like this. Just calm down and come see Scorpius." Harry reasoned. He removed the spell and walked down the hall to Scorpius.

He noticed Scorpius was still sound asleep. Harry smiled at the contented boy, he felt pity for the poor boy. He wondered where Malfoy was and if he was safe.

Harry was determined more than ever to track down the escaped death eater, so Malfoy could be re-united with his son. Ginny didn't follow Harry. Harry heard her storm up the stairs and slam their bedroom door.

Malfoy hadn't mentioned when Scorpius last had a feed. Harry summoned a bottle of Al's formula milk, cast a spell to warm it and then lifted Scorpius to see if he wanted it. Smiling as bright grey eyes stared up at him.

"Hello Scorpius I'm Harry. I will be taking care of you until your dad comes home."

Scorpius blinked at him and made a grab for the bottle. Harry chuckled and put the bottle to Scorpius' mouth.

Scorpius drank his milk contently and Harry started thinking of ways to catch Yaxley.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to the following people: cookyc, darkskyslove, Gryffindor Rat, Kigen Dawn and Angel-Miyu. Your reviewsare great thank you.

**Chapter Two**

Ginny refused to acknowledge Scorpius and refused to let him sleep in the same room as Al. So Harry slept in the guest room with Scorpius in his mosses basket, until he could order another cot.

Harry explained to James that they were babysitting Scorpius for a while. He cried and said he didn't want another brother he wanted a sister.

Hermione and Ron came over the next day to see what Ginny had been ranting and raving over. Harry handed them the letter and waited.

"Oh Harry what if Draco is killed? Are you really going to raise Scorpius until he is of age?" she asked startled.

"No – Yes. I don't know. Hopefully will catch Yaxley within a month and Draco will return for his son before Scorpius has even realised he was gone. I was abandoned on a doorstep of the Dursley's and I don't want to palm him off on someone else." Harry was firm, none of this was Scorpius' fault, and he was an innocent child.

"I understand Harry. Maybe we should take him in. Ginny isn't happy at all, we have Rose and Hugo, one more isn't going to cause too much trouble." Hermione offered.

"No. Malfoy would have left him at yours if he wanted you to look after him. I know I'm overacting, but he tasked me to protect his son and I will." He was adamant.

Ron and Hermione nodded, "We understand Harry. But let us help and maybe let me watch over Scorpius whilst you go with Ron to get an Auror update." She logically said.

"Fine. But don't take him out of this house. I will be an hour tops." Harry was fiercely protective of Scorpius, he would hate for Malfoy to return and discover Harry failed in taking care of him.

After a few heated discussions at the Ministry Harry returned to his house. He played with James, and cuddled Al. He wouldn't neglect his own children, Scorpius would have to fit in with the rest of them. Harry learnt that Yaxley had been sighted at a random muggle address, further investigation showed that it was the last known address for Malfoy.

Yaxley had turned the place upside down and found no clues to Malfoys whereabouts. Harry knew Yaxley could be anywhere by now. It frustrated the hell out of him. He tried to talk to Ginny and managed to appease her by convincing her that it would only be unril Yaxley was caught and that would be really soon.

Ginny still refused to acknowledge Scorpius, if Harry was showering and Scorpius started crying, Ginny would ignore him. Harry would rush to Scorpius and see to him, half showered and irritated at Ginny's immature behaviour.

Harry was surprised that the bag left with Scorpius had a variety of clothes and toys, so he didn't have to buy anything new. Well not until Scorpius grew out of them, and he hoped Draco would return before then.

Generally life wasn't too disrupted, parents that had twins managed with two young babies. So when he was watching Al and Scorpius is was no different. They were good babies and behaved, giving him time to play with James, do housework and try and talk sense into Ginny.

He had opted to work from home. Refusing fieldwork and just doing paperwork and have regular meetings and updates with his colleagues. He was technically on extended holiday, but he still worked. He had to help find Yaxley.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned months. It was now nearing Scorpius first birthday and Draco hadn't returned. No news of his or Yaxley's death either. Yaxley had been spotted a few times, he had also gone after a few other death eater families. But it had all gone quiet, as if Yaxley was waiting it out.

Harry had returned to work, he left Scorpius with Molly. Molly would look after James and Al whilst he and Ginny worked, she offered to take Scorpius too. Harry had ensured that the wards were strong at The Burrow, even before Scorpius came along. Just to protect the Weasleys and his own children.

Malfoy couldn't expect him to quit work to bring up Scorpius, he hoped Malfoy would understand that Molly Weasley was his best option. He trusted her 100%, she would treat Scorpius as one of her own grandchildren.

In the five months that he had been watching over Scorpius he had fallen for the little guy. He was an adorable baby, well behaved and cute as hell. Everyone had accepted Scorpius apart from Ginny. She acted spiteful toward him and was jealous of the time Harry spent with him.

They constantly argued over it. He couldn't believe she was acting this way. Scorpius was a baby and needed to be looked after – she had nothing to be jealous of.

They were currently arguing over Harry's plans to give Scorpius a first year birthday party.

"You're not having it in my house." She screeched.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I think you'll find it is our house Ginny. I have every right to give him a birthday party. He deserves to have memories. I grew up with no celebration for my birthdays or Christmas and it was awful. Don't take that away from Scorpius." He calmly but firmly warned her.

"Whatever but I'm not going. Nor are the kids." She snapped.

"No you cannot blackmail me with our children Ginny. That's low even for you. They will be there, I understand if you don't want to attend." He felt his magic flare, he was getting angry and he didn't want to lash out.

"Look I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up party supplies. If you change your mind let me know." Harry was glad that the kids were at Molly's. He left and took a detour to a nearby park, the place always seemed quiet and helped calm him.

Harry always knew Ginny had a selfish uncaring side, but it never affected him much before. Yes she got angry when she fell pregnant early and that meant she had to stop playing professional quidditch, Harry thought she resented him for it. But she seemed happy enough with her job as the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

Worse case scenario Harry was going to be looking after Scorpius for a long time, and he wanted Scorpius to have normal photos and memories to look back on. So he was making a big deal out of him turning one. Al had his first birthday, but Harry didn't dare suggest a joint party – Ginny would have flipped.

Harry was walking around the park when quite suddenly Draco Malfoy approached him. He kept looking around him, he spoke before Harry even registered what was happening.

"Harry, I don't have much time I cannot be seen here. I want you to give this to Scorpius please. It's a birthday card and present." He thrust a wrapped package in Harry's arms.

Harry accepted it and continued to stare at the man before him.

"How is he? Is he much trouble?" Draco asked in a rush.

Harry smiled at him, "Scorpius is a delightful baby. He's been teething but that's to be expected. He is having a birthday later. Oh and he…" Harry stopped himself, he wasn't sure if Malfoy would want to know. It was a bitter sweet thing.

"Yes, he what?" Draco asked as he glanced around once more.

"He took his first steps the other day. He's walking around, he's a bit unsteady and often falls on his bum, but the little guy doesn't give up." Harry was so proud of Scorpius, Al was also walking, but he wasn't as quick to start as Scorpius.

Draco turned to Harry and his eyes looked so sad, sad that he had missed this milestone in Scorpius' life, but he was smiling, "Tell him daddy thinks of him every day."

Harry stepped closer, "Look Malfoy come back with me. I can protect you too."

Draco shook his head, "I can't. I've got to go." He stepped back, before he apparated he added, "Thank you Harry."

Then he was gone as quick as he had appeared. Harry felt a pang of loneliness now that he had gone. He wished Malfoy would just accept his help and protection, for himself as well as his son.

Harry sighed and continued on to buy the things he needed for Scorpius party. He also purchased a photo album, he would take as many photos as possible, then gift it to Malfoy when he returned. He remembered the sheer happiness he felt when Hagrid gave him the photo album of his parents.

Scorpius had a lovely party and the Weasley family purchased him a mounting of gifts and clothes. Scorpius was truly treated like one of the family. Harry took plenty of photos and even filmed some of it, Draco could watch Scorpius walking around and babbling.

The press had discovered that Malfoy had disappeared and that Harry was pictured with Scorpius often, they soon printed stories and speculated to what had happened. Harry hoped that Yaxley would see that Draco no longer had Scorpius with him and would back off.

Again the months zoomed by. Harry had a standard routine, work, look after the kids, and argue with Ginny. Over and over, again and again he repeated this cycle.

Harry was just getting an ear bashing from Ginny yet again.

"Look Gin I can't stop Al from playing with Scorpius. They are both walking now and into everything. What do you want me to do, magic a barrier between them?" Harry joked.

"Don't be stupid. I want you to put him into foster care or something. You have been looking after him for over half a year now and there are no signs of Malfoy returning or Yaxley being caught." She hated that she had lost her husband, to work and to the kids. To someone else's kid as well.

"No. I don't care if it takes ten years for him to be caught and for Malfoy to return. I will not put Scorpius into foster care. The family have grown attached to him also and they wouldn't allow it. Ginny your being unreasonable." He felt like he had had this argument a hundred times.

"I'm being unreasonable. Malfoy dumped his brat onto us and you're not even friends." She whined.

"He didn't choose me because I was his friend. He trusted me to look after Scorpius and keep him safe. He chose me as he knew I would protect him no matter what." Harry had grown further apart from Ginny as the weeks passed by.

"Well the bastard, he knew it would cause trouble between us. He's doing it on purpose." She smugly said.

Harry snorted, "I hardly think he would willingly abandon his son just to piss you off. Scorpius is staying Ginny end of." He was fixed on it and he wouldn't budge.

"Well I have been offered my old spot back with The Holyhead Harpies. I wasn't going to consider it, but I might now." She told him with such venom.

"Ginny you know that job involves a lot of travel, you'd hardly see me or the kids." Harry calmly said, trying not to lose it with her.

It was just like her to bugger off and think of herself and her career. To use Harry and Scorpius as an excuse, but really wanting to do her own thing as always. Harry knew if anyone asked she would claim that Scorpius had caused the rift between them.

"I know. But I'd be home a couple times a week. I can refuse the offer, if you give Scorpius up I'll stay." She bartered.

Harry glared at her, "You know that is despicable. You would bargain our kids seeing their mother against Scorpius being abandoned. I don't like who you have become, or more likely who you always were but I never knew."

She frowned at him, "What is that supposed to mean? We were happy before that Malfoy brat spoilt it."

Harry shook his head, "No we weren't. I think we were in denial. You have always resented me for knocking you up and ending your carer early. You haven't even tried to make an effort with Scorpius, he has done nothing to you Ginny. I didn't think you could be so heartless. I think that maybe you taking this job is what we both need." With that he left to go fetch the kids form The Burrow.

By the time Al and Scorpius celebrated their second birthdays Ginny and Harry were filling for divorce. Harry couldn't believe he had ever found her attractive, the selfish, spiteful and nasty women.

Luckily for Harry, Ginny thought highly of her career and did not challenge Harry to a custody battle. Instead Harry had the kids, she had joint custody and visited between quidditch tours and training. It wasn't very often and she would always complain about how close James and Al, were to Scorpius.

Yaxley was still a fugitive, they had come close a few times, but hadn't managed to capture him. Harry had no way of contacting Malfoy and he didn't appear again for Scorpius second birthday. He did send a gift via owl, so Harry knew he was still alive.

The Weasley family supported Harry fully. They all thought that Ginny's decision to leave her family to have a career was unacceptable. They didn't mind her having a career, just not one that took her away from her family so much.

Harry loved the kids, all three of them and even though he was sad to think his marriage had ended, he wouldn't change what had happened.

(Time skip)

Scorpius and Al were now four, almost five. It had been over four years since Harry took Scorpius in. The boys loved Scorpius very much and Scorpius didn't know any better. Harry had tried to teach him about his family and where he came from but Harry didn't know much about the Malfoy family history.

When Scorpius started school Harry had hired a pureblood to teach him all about pureblood society. If – no not if – when Malfoy returned he would appreciate that Scorpius was schooled properly in the traditional ways and informed of his heritage Harry thought.

They held a joint birthday party for Al and Scorpius and all the Weasleys and Weasley children attended. Scorpius was also good friends with the other Weasley children and he was a happy child.

Draco always managed to send a card and present for every birthday and Christmas since he left. Scorpius was now old enough to understand that Harry wasn't his real dad. Harry explained that Draco had to go away. But he loved Scorpius very much and that was why he still sent cards and presents.

Harry wasn't sure if Scorpius was old enough to understand the contents of the second letter. Draco had mentioned in his letter to Harry that he had written one for Scorpius to. Harry decided to wait a bit longer before giving it to him.

It was about three months after Scorpius fifth birthday when Harry had caught a lucky break. He suspected that someone had been watching them for some time now, he had a team of Aurors following him also.

Harry suspected that now Yaxley saw that Scorpius was older he would go after him. Harry would walk all three boys to their school on the corner of his street. So he didn't change his routine, but insisted that the Aurors follow in the shadows, ready to stun Yaxley if he appeared.

Harry had a gut feeling that today Yaxley would try and snatch Scorpius. Harry would normally hurry them along, but this time when Scorpius stopped to tie his lace Harry didn't rush him. Instead harry acted as if he didn't notice that Scorpius had stopped and continued walking.

Yaxley was more likely try and snatch him when Harry wasn't as close by. Harry was right a figure stepped out of the trees lining the park and before he even managed to look in Scorpius' direction Harry had stunned him and cast an Incarcerous.

The other Aurors descended and Harry scooped Scorpius up into a hug. Pulling James and Al in as well.

Harry conjured a Patronus and sent it to Hermione. He wanted her to watch the kids, they could miss school for one day. Ron was already there as one of the Aurors assessing the situation.

"James, Al and Scorpius you're going with Hermione whilst I make sure that bad man is put back in prison. See you boy's later okay." They nodded, they seemed happy enough to be missing a day of school.

Hermione arrived and made two trips apparating them to The Burrow.

When Harry approached Ron, he knew they had finally caught Yaxley. Ron's smile was huge and almost split his face in half. He pulled Harry into a one aimed hug.

"Yes we got the bastard." He happily declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Short one – but I hope you still like it anyway.

**Chapter Three**

Harry spent a long time at the Ministry questioning Yaxley and citing the charges against him. He was to be sentenced for various accounts of murder. Seeing as he was meant to already be in prison for his involvement in the war, they would have to increase his current sentence. It would become a life sentence.

The Ministry no longer sentenced a prisoner to a Dementors Kiss – but he would be in prison until he died. In a more secure cell, seeing as he escaped before. Yaxley was given Veritaserum and had confessed to murdering seven people, of which Draco's parents and wife were amongst the seven.

Harry had questioned him about Draco. Yaxley admitted that the last he had seen of Draco, was a few weeks ago. They had fought and Draco had been badly injured, Yaxley admitted that Draco managed to get away and he hadn't seen him since.

Harry hoped and prayed that Draco had recovered. He would hate to think that he was dead and Scorpius was parentless. Well not completely Scorpius had him, but that wouldn't comfort Scorpius when he wanted his biological parents.

That evening he took all three boys out flying, not having to worry about Yaxley lurking and potentially kidnapping any of the children.

All three boys were amazing fliers and Harry loved spending quality time with them. After spending far too long flying Harry reluctantly told the boys to head back in. He needed to start dinner.

James and Al were getting ready to have a bath and Scorpius was hovering in the kitchen. Harry looked up and smiled at him.

"Alright?" he asked.

Scorpius looked down and started picking dried mud off his arm. Harry walked over to him and crouched in front of him, so he was on the same level as him.

"Scorpius. You know you can talk to me about anything. What is the matter?" He didn't want Scorpius to feel like he had no one to talk to.

Scorpius glanced up and Harry was met with uncertain, scared and sad eyes.

"Now that the bad man has been caught, does that mean you won't look after me anymore?" He asked in a rush.

Harry frowned, "Of course not. I will always be here for you and look after you. Even when your father comes back, I will be in your life Scorpius. I love you and will not let you go. What makes you ask?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I remember overhearing someone say that you were only watching me to protect me from the bad man. Now the bad man is gone I don't need protecting, so you don't need to look after me anymore." He explained, getting a bit worked up as he spoke.

Harry pulled him into a light hug, "You came into my life that way. Initially it was to protect you. But now you're like a son to me and I love you dearly. You will always be a part of my life. I promise you no matter what happens I will be here always."

Scorpius nodded and Harry felt the movement against his shoulder, "Good. Now do you have any other worries?"

Scorpius pulled back and glanced at Harry, "Did the bad man kill my real dad too?"

Harry vowed to never lie to any of his boys, so he honestly replied, "I don't know Scorpius. The bad man said he had a fight with your father and he was hurt. We do not know any more. I will find out and let you know as soon as I know."

Scorpius stepped back, "Thank you dad. I'm going to go wash up now." Scorpius turned and ran out calling to Al and James as he went.

Harry sighed, he hoped that Draco was alive and well. Scorpius had been calling Harry 'dad' for a long time now; he referred to Draco as father and Harry as dad. Harry didn't correct him, he raised him and he felt like Scorpius was his son.

Hopefully wherever Draco was he would have access to the newspaper. That way he would read the article that declared that Yaxley had been captured and he was free to return home. But Draco may not know that it was safe return yet.

Harry knew Scorpius was extremely close to James, Al and even the other Weasley children. He had plenty of friends and family figures. A support network and Harry believed that Scorpius knew he could talk to any of them about his fears and insecurities.

A few days later and Al came into the kitchen. They were all around at The Burrow and the kids were playing in the garden.

Harry stopped mid conversation with Ron and held out his arms. Al climbed into them.

"What's up half pint?" Harry queried as he rubbed his back.

After a few sobs he said, "I hate James. He said that Scorpius will leave one day like mummy did."

All the Weasleys in the kitchen froze. The kids rarely spoke about their mum, but when they did it was heart-breaking.

"Mummy and daddy still love you even if we live apart. Mummy misses you so much, but she is busy with her job. Just like me, I work and I am busy. Doesn't mean I don't love all three of you boys." Harry always tried to be positive and not run Ginny down.

Al frowned, "Mummy never loved all three of us. James said mummy left because she doesn't like Scorpius." Al confessed.

Harry sighed, "James didn't say that to Scorpius did he?" Harry thought that Scorpius would feel awful for breaking them up and losing Al and James their mother – even if it wasn't true.

Al shook his head, "No. He loves Scorp. He only told me. Was it true?"

Harry had no idea what to say, he wouldn't lie, "Scorpius wasn't the reason she left. But it was true that she never liked him. She didn't really give him a chance. I don't want you blaming Scorpius for your mum leaving. Okay?" Harry firmly told him.

Al stared wide eyed, "I wouldn't. I know it's not true. I love Scorp too and that's why I'm upset. James said he will leave too."

Harry cussed James in his head, the boy was a right trouble maker sometimes.

"I can't promise you he'll stay forever. But we want him to stay with us for as long as he wants to be with us. Scorpius' real daddy may come home one day and Scorpius will want to be with him. Let's not worry about it now. We will deal with it once the time comes. Go out and play and send James in will you." Harry carefully put him down and Al eagerly ran out to the garden.

James walked in dragging his feet and looking at the floor. Before Harry said anything he blurted, "Sorry dad."

Harry hugged him, "I know you are worried that Scorpius will leave like your mum did. But instead of upsetting Al by telling him, why don't you talk to one of us about it. We can help. Put your mind to rest. Okay."

James nodded, "I will dad I promise. I don't want Scorpius to go away."

"None of us do son. Try not to worry over it. Let us adults deal with. Go outside and play with Scorpius and show him how much you love having him around." Harry kindly suggested.

James smiled, "I will dad." He went to turn away but he suddenly flung himself at Harry and hugged him around the waist.

He pulled away and ran outside calling, "Love you dad."

Hermione went to say something to Harry, but Harry already felt overwhelmed by his talk with Al and James. Then the other day hearing Scorpius, it was too much. Harry stood and excused himself to us the toilet.

He locked the door to the bathroom. Took a few calming breaths and splashed some water on his face. He felt slightly better, but nothing could tame his swirling thoughts. He had the same fears as the boys that Scorpius will go back to Draco. Yes it was the right thing, but he would miss him dearly. He only hoped that Draco would grant them permission to still see him.

Harry knew he could be worrying over nothing. Draco may not return at all, or not for another few years. But now Yaxley was caught Harry had that fear hanging over him. The fear of losing Scorpius.

After a short bathroom break Harry returned to the kitchen and put on a brave face.

Harry, the boys and the Weasleys needed had worried. Draco had yet to return – Harry feared that he might be dead. Scorpius had just turned ten and he only had a year left before he and Al would be going to Hogwarts. James had started and he was loving every moment of his time at school.

It was one of the rare occasions that Ginny was home and decided seeing her children was worth her time. Harry had dropped Al off at The Burrow for him to spend the night with his grandparents and mum. James was at school and Scorpius was at home with Harry.

The rented a DVD and had a film night.

"Dad?" Scorpius chimed.

"Yes?"

"Um the day you found me, did you speak with father? Did he leave anything for me?" Scorpius hesitantly asked.

Harry had noticed that Scorpius had started getting more intrigued about his father and his situation.

"No I didn't speak with him. If I did I would have offered him protection too. You must understand that your father was hurting, he had lost his parents and his wife, and he thought he would lose you if he stayed with you." Harry knew Scorpius was turning out to be a decent kid and knew he would give Draco a chance if he did return.

"Tell me what happened? Please." He requested.

Harry did as he asked, "A month prior to you coming into my life an escaped death eater killed your mother and your grandparents. He vowed to go after your father and you. Your father wanted you safe and out of harm's way."

Harry stood, "I'll go get the letters one moment."

When Harry returned he handed Scorpius the letter that Draco had written to him. "This is what your father had written to me, asking me to care for you."

Harry watched as Scorpius drank in the sight of his father's handwriting and his face expression changed as he read the letter.

"He sounds like he was planning on returning. Yaxley was caught when I was five, I'm now ten – why hasn't he returned?" Scorpius sounded distressed.

"I don't know Scorpius I really wish I had answers. Ron and I have investigated and we have found no trace of him. No record of anyone matching your fathers description has even be found dead. We have no idea where he is." Harry hated having no answers for him.

"Do you think he decided he doesn't want me and that he is staying away?"

Harry squeezed his shoulder, "No. He loves you Scorpius. It was his love for you that he did this. I am sure that knowing he would see you again one day was the only thing keeping him going. Here this is the letter he wrote to you. I haven't read it and I think you are old enough to understand what it says now."

Harry stood once again, "I'll leave you alone whilst you read it. Call me if you need me."

Harry left to clear away the dinner things.

Scorpius stared at the sealed envelope for a long time. He sighed and with a sudden burst of courage he opened the letter to read what his father had to say.

_Dear Son,_

_I want to leave you this letter so when you reach an age where you can comprehend why I had to leave, this letter will explain my reasons. As I write this, you are at the tender age of seven months and simply do not have the maturity to grasp what leaving you means. I know Harry will try to explain it to you. But I wish for you to know why I did what I did. _

_However, this letter is to only be given to you when you have matured, the message in this letter is my attempt to communicate to you on a more adult level since you and I may never do so face to face. _

_You are such a handsome boy, advanced for your age. You were crawling around so early, you made me so proud. I have every hope and expectation that you will grow into a fine young man. It is one of the main regrets that I wasn't around to play my natural role as father in shaping your life and personality. _

_I can only wonder at what will happen when you reach the milestones of your life: walking, talking, when you first learn to ride a broom, when you reach puberty, your first date, school. But I know that Harry is a decent person and he would have built a firm foundation for you to reach your potential as an adult._

_I am uncertain at what age Harry will think that you are of an age to read and understand completely what I have to say to you; but I hope as you read this you are of an age to understand my words._

_Scorpius, your grandparents and I were on the wrong side of the second wizarding war. This is where it all began. I do not want to go into detail but many people despise the Malfoy name. A death eater by the name of Yaxley escaped Azkaban and made it his mission to exact revenge on all the ex-death eaters who escaped imprisonment._

_He came after the Malfoy family first. He was the one that murdered your grandparents and your mother. I am sorry that they were taken away from you before you could get to know them. I want you to know that for the short time they were with you, they loved you very much._

_I thank Merlin every day that you and I were elsewhere that day. I realised that Yaxley would not stop until the entire Malfoy family was wiped out. So I needed to make sure you were safe and protected. Harry is a very powerful wizard and Yaxley would not go near you when Harry was watching over you. I trust him to do the right thing. _

_I had to go on the run, to draw Yaxley away. I hoped that he would follow me and leave you alone. I want you to have a normal life, not hiding, being on the run and living in constant fear. _

_If you are reading this it means I have not returned and you have had many years without me. I'm sorry. I cannot express how sad it makes me feel knowing you are growing up without me and may not even miss me. _

_Other than my absence in your life I have done everything, in particular financially, I can think of for you to live as normal a life as possible. Please honour my memory by becoming an honourable man yourself. _

_There are no words to express how much you mean to me. It is because of you that my life has meaning. I promise you I will do everything in my power to return to you one day. But please know that whether we are together or apart, you will always have a piece of my heart._

_I love you, my son, and I hope to meet you again soon._

_Love From_

_Your Father_

_X x X_

Scorpius read it through a few times. After the third time, he stood and slowly went in search of Harry. He walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Now he, Al and James were older they hugged Harry less, but he had an urge to show Harry that he appreciated everything he had done and that he loved him very much.

He was also feeling very sad about the letter and wanted the reassurance and comfort of Harry's arms.

"Hey. Don't cry Scorpius. Hey I'm here." Harry soothed as Scorpius silently cried on him.

After Harry hugged Scorpius until he had calmed down, he pulled back, "You okay?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes. The letter was difficult to read, it upset me. I'm glad he left the letter though. I just wish he'd come home. I'll be going to Hogwarts next year and then I won't see him even if he returns." He was feeling glum.

Harry couldn't say anything that would make him feel better, "When I go into work tomorrow I will go over everything again and maybe I'll find a clue to his whereabouts."

"Thanks dad. Do I look like him? Or my mother?" he had started to be inquisitive to everything that made him who he was.

Harry chuckled lightly, "I never really knew your mother, so I cannot say what parts of you are like her. But I knew what your father looked like, and you definitely take after him. You're almost an exact copy of him. I only met him when he was eleven, but your ten so not much in it really. Same hair, eyes, features and face shape. However because I raised you, you don't have the typical Malfoy posh voice and high class superiority."

Scorpius shrugged, "I like the way you raised us boys. You still make sure I learn all about pureblood traditions and l think father will be thankful for that."

Harry didn't have many memories of Malfoy where he was being nice, but he had a few snapshots of memories that Scorpius may like. He took Scorpius to his study and emptied some memories into the pensive.

Scorpius viewed them alone. They weren't even long memories just quick moments, flashes of what Harry saw of Malfoy at school and a few occasions after the war.

Scorpius watched Harry's memory of his father playing quidditch. He was great on a broom and Scorpius was shocked to see how much he did in fact look like his father. He also saw random glimpses of his father smiling, dancing at a ball, him concentrating in lessons, him eating. Just lots of quick memories of his father doing normal things, but Scorpius appreciated it all the same.

When he pulled out he playfully said, "Gee you watched father a lot." Scorpius was aware that these were Harry's memories, meaning he would have had to been watching his father as he ate, smiled, danced, flew and all the other things he just witnessed.

To Scorpius' amusement Harry blushed. "I…Well…I…I guess I never really noticed how much I paid attention to him. But obviously I did."

Scorpius laughed, "You never said anything about your time together at school. I take it as you were on opposite sides of the war, you weren't friends." He teased.

Harry shoved him lightly, "Understatement of the century. But I can speak for myself at least, I don't feel like that anymore. I've grown up and would like to be your father's friend when he returns."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking. Harry felt awful for everything that had happened, it was unexpected the day he saw Scorpius on his doorstep. However he found the positive in the situation, he had Scorpius. He spent the last nine and a bit years raising a wonderful and delightful boy. He loved him immensely, as much as he loved James and Al.

The next morning Ginny stepped out of the fireplace with Al. Harry and Scorpius were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Al smiled at them and sat next to Scorpius, showing him the cool new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product he had been given by George.

"Ginny." Harry curtly greeted.

"Harry I wanted to tell you in person, I'm re-marrying." She always thought Harry was going to beg to her to take him back and he never did.

"Good for you – maybe not for him, but good for you." He hid his smile at the look on her face.

"Harry! And you wonder why we never worked out? That was a nasty thing to say." She chided.

"I wonder no such thing. I know exactly why we didn't work out and my only regret was it took me that long to realise it. I wish you luck Ginny, thank you for telling me your wonderful news. Say goodbye to your mum Al." Harry said as a form of dismissal.

Al didn't even look at her and absently called, "Yeah bye mum. Until next year yeah!" he sarcastically said.

"Al. I see you more than once a year." She whined.

"I know sorry mum. I'll see you in six months."

Harry coughed to hide his snigger.

She huffed and mumbled, "Thanks for turning them against me Harry."

Harry held up his hands, "Oh no you don't. You cannot pin this on me, it is all your doing. I think you'd better go before I give you a few home truths."

Ginny glared at him, gave Al a one armed hug and kissed the top of his head. She then left with a look of pure hatred at Harry.

Harry thanked Malfoy yet again, one for bringing Scorpius into his life and secondly for helping him discover what an utter selfish and unpleasant person Ginny was. If Malfoy never left Scorpius with them, he may still be trapped in an unhappy marriage with her.

"Sorry Al. I shouldn't react that way around your mum when you're in the room. You should make your own opinions of her and not be influenced by me." Harry fetched the boys a cold drink and some biscuits.

"No need to apologise dad. She says things on purpose hoping to wind you up. I think she thought you'd be upset that she was re-marrying." Al loved his mum, because well she was his mum. But he knew what type of person she was and she wasn't the motherly type.

"I'm not upset. In fact I've dated a few people since we split, but I always held back. But you know what I think I'm ready to meet someone new."

Harry never really had the time before. Either busy working, raising three boys as a single parent or just plain tired. Let alone factoring in the weird fans that were desperate to date Harry Potter – he just couldn't deal with it.

Now though, Al and Scorpius would be starting Hogwarts soon and he would have an empty house and a lot more free time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Sorry for the long delay in updating - some personal issues. I am not sure if I can update again today as I have a funeral to attend this afternoon. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Harry was true to his word. He went over the case files that related to Yaxley and Malfoy. He didn't find anything new – not feeling defeated quite yet. Harry decided to go check out Malfoy manor. The manor was boarded up and kept for Draco. When his parents died he inherited the place.

Draco obviously didn't want to move in, knowing Yaxley would know exactly where to find him. It remained boarded up – what with Draco being on the run and not claiming the place, but not selling it either.

Harry wondered if Scorpius would ever want to try and claim it when he came of age. He approached the driveway with caution. The place was even eerier now it was empty and desolate, from being abandoned for a decade.

He reached the front door and wondered what he should do. He suspected that Malfoy Manor would have many enchantments, wards and other defences. He knocked, he felt stupid for knocking he knew it was empty – it was automatic. He saw a door and his hand had reached out and knocked before he had even realised he had done it.

What shocked him more was the door opening. A small house elf stood in the doorway, it – Harry referred to the elf as it as he had no idea what gender the elf was. It was roughly three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs, an over-sized head, and huge eyes. This elf had very pointed, bat-like ears and when it spoke its voice was high and squeaky.

"I is Verney. How is Verney to be of service?" The Elf squeaked and fiddled with the edge of its pillowcase outfit.

Harry smiled, "Hello Verney. I am Harry Potter….."

The elf's eyes grew bigger, they looked as if they were about to explode out of their sockets.

"Harry Potter," it squeaked its voice very high pitched – Harry thought his ears might start bleeding soon.

"Uh yes Harry Potter. I was wondering if you have had any contact from Master Draco Malfoy." Harry wasn't sure if he should bother asking, if Draco was dead or still missing then the elf might start wailing and hurting itself.

The elf blinked at him a few times before responding, "Master Draco is ill – Verney is not knowing what I is supposed to do."

Harry frowned, "You've seen him? How do you know he's ill?" well and truly puzzled.

Verney started nodding its head and whimpering, "I is seeing him everyday. He is here."

"Here," it was Harry's turn to squeak as he talked.

"Verney can take Harry Potter to see Master Draco if Harry Potter is wanting to see him."

Harry was stunned why hadn't anyone checked the manor sooner? Why didn't the Ministry or the Aurors at least check it for any signs of inhabitance regularly? Harry could answer that he supposed, as far at the Ministry was concerned Yaxley had been caught and they couldn't care less if Draco was still missing.

Harry pulled himself together the best he could, "Yes please Verney I would like you to take me to Draco. Maybe I can help him get better."

"I woulds be happy if I is seeing Master Draco better. Follow me Harry Potter."

Verney, Harry gathered was a female house elf, she had a slightly higher pitched voice. She led him through many corridors and up a few staircases. They stopped outside a dark wooden door, that had an intricate and beautiful pattern carved into it.

Harry knew he could stare at it for ages, yet if he looked at it again another time, he would still see a new pattern he hadn't noticed the first time.

Verney opened the double doors and beckoned Harry to follow. She walked through a living room of sorts, then through a door to a study and finally into a huge bedroom.

Verney walked over to the bed, "Master Draco has a visitor." Verney told the thin, dazed blond man sat crossed legged in the middle of his bed.

The bed was made and he was fully dressed, but Harry could see he wasn't fully with it. He stared at the empty space in front of him, ignoring the elf as she spoke.

"Harry Potter is here to see Master Draco." Verney announced.

Draco turned to face Verney, watched her for a moment and resumed his previous task of staring into space.

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he looked at Verney, "Tell me everything. When he returned, what injuries he had – everything." He kindly asked.

Verney sniffed holding back her tears, "Master Draco returned years ago. He has been mute since, he is remembering where his home is. I healed all minor wounds. I is trying everything to get Master Draco to talk– but Verney was frightened the wizard that killed Master Draco's family would find him if I is taking him to hospital. Verney bad elf for keeping him here." She ran to the bedside table and started banging her head against it.

Harry needed answers not an elf determined on self punishment.

"Verney stop that." He ordered.

Adding a little more kindly, "You did the right thing. However the wizard that killed the other Malfoys he's been captured. I have been looking after Scorpius."

Two things happened simultaneously. Verney abruptly stopped banging her head and wailed, "Young Master Scorpius is safe." Breaking down into sobs. And Draco reached out and took hold of the front of Harry's robes. He stared into Harry's face, his eyes pleading for him to continue.

"Um Scorpius is still living with me and he is ten now. Well I guess you know that. He is a wonderful boy." Harry proudly told Draco, feeling uncomfortable under Draco's gaze.

Draco smiled, he let go of Harry's robes and led down on the bed facing away from Harry on his side.

Harry couldn't get Draco to talk or respond to anything after that. Harry returned his attention to the elf, "Verney. I don't think I should take Draco to St Mungos, but I will return with a privative healer. I will be as quick as possible."

Verney nodded through her sobs, "Young Master Scorpius is alive and safe."

Harry patted the elf's head, "Yes, safe and healthy."

"Thank you Harry Potter Sir. Thank you." The elf said as she showed Harry the way out.

Harry had a friend that was a privative healer, she used to work at St Mungos but quit because of the way they treated family members of death eaters. She believed that the children couldn't help who their parents were and they deserved fair treatment. So she set up a private practice and Harry would go to her for his own personal health issues. He trusted her one hundred percent.

He walked into her office, "Judy?"

She appeared from a side room that Harry knew was the room where she kept all the patient records. "Harry, how lovely to see you. I hope you are well."

Harry smiled, "I am very well thank you. I am here to ask a favour. Can you do a house call for me?"

She checked her schedule, "I have the next forty minutes free, if we're quick then I can squeeze in a visit – for you."

Harry smiled at her, "Brilliant. I have no idea if there is anything physically wrong, he hasn't talked since his return home a few years ago. He looks to be healthy enough but he seems to be a bit out of it. Maybe some spell or curse."

Judy was a middle aged women, brown hair styled in a bob that framed her face and dark brown eyes. She had business like manner about her but was kind and friendly.

"Okay let's go then." She prompted.

Harry took hold of her arm and side-along apperated them to the manor grounds.

She sucked in a breath when she saw the Malfoy family crest above the front door.

"I thought they all died apart from the young boy you took in. Scorpius isn't ill is he?" She shook her head, "No you said he returned home a few years ago it cannot be Scorpius."

Harry explained, "No not Scorpius he is in perfect health. His father Draco Malfoy. He was on the run and everyone assumed he was dead or staying away. I found him this morning, I don't think he understands much but responded when I mentioned Scorpius."

Verney appeared, "Harry Potter is following me to Master Draco. Harry Potter is making Master Draco better." she seemed to be happy.

Maybe the news that Scorpius was alive and well, coupled with the fact that Draco was finally getting medical attention.

Judy walked over to Draco on his bed. He had sat up and was sat right on the edge, legs hanging over the side.

"Hello Mr Malfoy. I am Judy Llewellyn, I am a private Healer. May I take a look at you?" She asked as she crouched in front of him.

Draco nodded and then looked up at Harry.

Harry gave him a small smile, "Hello Draco."

Draco frowned slightly and then looked at his feet.

Judy started weaving her wand and casting various diagnostic spells and revealing spells. She um'ed and ah'ed, jotting down notes on a piece of parchment.

She thanked Draco and pulled Harry to one side. "I am not a specialist in the mind, I heal the body. But my basic spells reveal a memory charm/spell gone wrong. Or right considering he doesn't remember much. It couldn't have been too successful as he remembered how to get to the manor and Scorpius, and he seems to react to you even if it is only slightly."

Harry sighed, "Is that why he cant talk?"

She shrugged, "He could be choosing not to talk, or it could be a side effect of the spell. You need a specialist that works with the mind. The spell if performed improperly, can erase significant portions of an individual's memory and cause brain damage. I can give you a mind healer I trust."

Harry could feel a headache coming on, "Sure thanks Judy."

She handed Harry a folded up bit of parchment that he assumed had the name and contact details of the mind healer.

"Verney can you show Ms Llewellyn out please." Harry asked the elf.

Harry knew he would have to file some sort of report for the Ministry, to explain where he had been all day. He also wanted stay with Draco, but didn't want to stay at the manor. He wasn't sure Scorpius would cope seeing his father for the first time, when he couldn't talk or barely remember who he was.

Harry turned and squatted in front of Draco, resting a hand on his knee.

"Draco, Do you understand me? It's me Harry um you call me Potter. Hopefully I can help you get better, do you want to come home with me? You can meet your son." Harry tentatively asked.

Draco stood and moved over to his desk, he scribbled something and handed Harry the piece of parchment.

_Potter? _

_Yes I understand what people and Verney are talking about. I even remember how to write and read. I cant talk, I'm not sure what that is all about?_

_I only have small random memories, memories that mean nothing when looked at by themselves. But I remember a baby boy and having to say goodbye. I also remember I trusted you to look after him, I am unsure of who you are, but I remembered your face._

_I remember your face with clarity and even though I have no idea about why, I just know I can trust you. Yes please take me to my son._

_Thank you._

Harry couldn't explain it, but when he read that Draco remembered his face, it made him happy. Out everything that Draco could remember and he remembered his face in detail.

"Okay let me tell Verney where we are going and I will need to go into work and then pick up the boys from School. If you wait here for maybe a few hours I will come back and get you when I'm ready." Harry told Draco, who was staring at Harry again.

It was unnerving yet Harry liked the attention. He noted that Draco had very expressive eyes and he seemed to pin Harry with an intense stare whenever he was in the room.

Draco was writing again, handing over:

_Boys? I only remember Scorpius and he was very, very small – I don't remember him past the age of one._

Harry shook his head, "No you only have one son. I have two, I took Scorpius in for you and raised him. He is very close to my boys, like brothers. You wouldn't really remember Scorpius past one, as he was seven months old when you left him with me and you haven't seen him since." Harry tried to explain without upsetting Draco.

Harry could tell by his eyes that he was upset and maybe feeling a little guilty.

"I will explain to Scorpius about your situation. He's ten and a very smart boy, he will understand. I think he will be happy that you are alive and back. We will figure something out don't worry."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand and his eyes fixed Harry with a look that said how thankful he was for all that Harry had done and was doing.

Verney returned and Harry relayed everything to her. Harry had to convince her that it was best Draco stayed with him so they could get him proper help and Draco could spend some time with his son. Harry promised to keep her updated.

Harry went to work first and updated the head Auror, explaining he had found Draco and that he needed medical attention. He also requested leave, his boss granted the leave as he was aware that Harry had been taking care of Scorpius and knew Harry would need some time to deal with Draco's return.

He then quickly filled Ron in but promised to go into detail another time, he had to go collect the boys and try and explain to Scorpius. That would be the hardest part of all. Harry returned to his office, filled out a quick report. Firecalled the mind healer and made an appointment and then floo'ed to the boys wizard primary school.

Usually Molly or someone collected the boys and then they stayed at The Burrow until Harry went to fetch them when he finished work. Harry had asked Ron to tell Molly he would be collecting them today.

When the teacher let the boys out they were surprised to see Harry.

"Dad." They happily called.

They walked home, as Harry lived near the school.

"Why aren't you at work?" Scorpius asked, he knew something was wrong.

"I'd rather wait until we get home to explain." He replied quietly.

Scorpius set his features into determination and walked the rest of the way in silence.

Harry got them a drink and snack, telling them to sit. They were all sat around the kitchen table, they always seemed to converge in the kitchen.

Harry had no idea where to start, but Scorpius spoke first.

"Its about father isn't it? Just tell me." He sombrely asked.

Harry did as requested, "I looked over the case files couldn't find anything new. I decided to go to Malfoy Manor and your father was there."

"What! He was home all along and didn't come back for me." Scorpius sounded hurt.

Harry made a calming gesture with his hands, "Let me finish please. Yes he has been at the manor for some time, but your family house elf said he isn't the same. He has been obliterated or cursed with some memory spell. He isn't injured any more and he remembered where he lived and has a vague memory of me and you. But that's it he isn't himself Scorpius."

Scorpius was puzzled, "Yeah but he's healthy, alive and back."

"Yes. But he needs to see a mind healer and see if this memory spell or damage can be reversed. He um, he is mute. He can understand when someone talks to him, he can read and write but cannot speak. He has limited memory but can remember some things. I wanted to let you know he will be coming here to stay for a bit."

Harry waited to let that information sink in.

Scorpius felt weird, he had dreamed of this moment. His father returning and not once did he imagine that his father wouldn't be able to speak and had limited memory. He felt angry, not at his father it wasn't his fault. Just at the world and how it was unfair, he had lost his mother and grandparents. His father has been absent for ten years and now he was back, he would be a shell of the man that he once was.

"Scorpius?" Harry asked, he looked very pale and close to tears.

"It is okay with me. Bring him here. He needs help and your the best person for the job."

Harry felt sorry for Scorpius, he was finally going to have his father back but he wouldn't be able to have a proper relationship with him until Draco was himself again, if that was even possible.

Al hugged Scorpius, "Its okay Scor I'm here for you."

Scorpius hugged him back and started crying. Harry had to fight the urge to join the boys in hugging and crying. He couldn't do that he had to be strong and be the one person they could rely on. Harry was glad Scorpius had Al and even James, however James was at Hogwarts.

Harry told the boys to go do homework whilst he went to get Draco. He said he'd only be gone ten or so minutes.

Harry used the floo, Verney had opened up the fireplace to him. Verney had packed a few things for Draco and Harry shrunk it and put the case in his pocket.

"Ready?" Harry asked Draco.

He nodded.

They stepped in together and Harry called out his address. Harry showed Draco to the kitchen and made him a drink. He also gave him a small portable white board, pen and eraser. So Draco could write messages.

"Do you want to meet Scorpius alone? Now or later?" Harry asked.

Draco jotted a message.

_No you and your sons can be here too. I think Scorpius will need your support. Maybe now, Scorpius is probably working himself up and it is better for him to do it sooner rather than later._

Harry agreed. "Sure. James my eldest is at Hogwarts – um that's the wizarding school, not sure if you remember that. Al is Scorpius age and they are not due to go until next year. I'll go get them."

Harry left and knocked on Scorpius' bedroom door, knowing Al would be in there with him too.

"Hey boys. Do you want to come downstairs and meet Draco. Remember he cannot talk but he understands what you say. He also has hardly any memory, or it is all muddled and blurry. Try and remember he is a victim too, it isn't his fault that he left you Scorpius. I don't think being angry with him will help the situation." Harry warned.

Scorpius raised his chin, "I'm not angry at him. I don't know what to feel, it is overwhelming. I will try my best."

Harry hugged him briefly and they headed downstairs. Harry walked in first, then Al. Scorpius hovered in the hall and Harry allowed him a moment alone to prepare himself.

Al waved at him and said, "Hello Mr Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

Harry patted him on the back.

Draco scribbled on the board,_ Hello Al. Nice to meet you too. I think you look like your dad at his age, cant remember school that well, but your face looks familiar. A younger version of Harry._

Al grinned, "Yeah I look like dad. Unlucky huh!" he joked.

Harry cuffed him around the back of the head, "Oi cheeky git. Go see if Scorpius is okay."

Al walked out silently and met Scorpius in the hall.

"Hey, You ready?" Al asked.

"No. I'll never be ready. That's my father in there – my actual father Al. The man I have been thinking about all my life. What if I built him up to be something he's not in my head and then I will only be disappointed. What if he doesn't like how I've turned out? What if ..."

Scorpius was getting himself worked up.

Al shook him, "What if he died Scorpius? He didn't and you have a second change. You know how many people would love to have a second chance with their fathers but cant. He's alive Scorpius and he wants to see you. That should be enough. Besides he cannot dislike you, its impossible to dislike you – you're just so ...so...loveable." Al declared.

Scorpius laughed, "Thanks Al you always know how to make me feel better. Okay I'm ready."

Al pushed open the door and they both walked in. Scorpius walked over and stood next to Harry, he felt safe next to Harry. It had been drummed into him from a young age, Harry meant comfort, love and safety.

He didn't dare look up and met his fathers gaze. He looked at the floor.

"Draco this is Scorpius. I swear he grows taller everyday." Harry made a small joke to ease the tension.

Draco was staring at the boy in front of him. If Al was Harry's doppelgänger then Scorpius was certainly his. It was like looking at himself at ten years of age. Except he would never wear casual muggle clothes. Draco was surprised he remembered what he looked like at ten and what muggle clothes were. He guessed that was a positive thing, he remembered trivial things. Just not huge important life changing things.

Draco wanted to reach out and touch him or get Scorpius to look up. He remembered the baby he left with Harry had the most stunning set of gray eyes and he wanted to see them again.

Harry whispered something to Scorpius and he sighed and looked up. Draco stood slowly and smiled. Before Scorpius knew what was happening the man in front of him had pulled him forwards and was hugging him with such force he almost couldn't breathe.

Scorpius kept his arms hanging loose for a moment, but then he realised that his father was crying and he hugged him back to offer some comfort. He had Harry, James, Al and all the Weasleys – well not Ginny but she hardly mattered. His father had no one and so he vowed to be there for him.

They hugged in silence, Draco unable to communicate and Scorpius opting to just enjoy hugging his father for the first time in ten years.

Scorpius laughed when he heard Al say, "Don't expect me to hug you like that dad."

Harry laughed too, "I wouldn't even dream of it Al. Wouldn't want to cramp your style."

Draco pulled away and started writing something on the bored.

"Oh I gave Draco a board so he can communicate with us." Harry explained to Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and sat down at the kitchen table next to his father. Harry and Al sat opposite them and watched in silence.

Draco held up the board for Scorpius to read.

_Hello Son,_

_You don't mind if I call you son do you?_

_It is difficult for me to express into words how much this moment means to me. Out of the chaos that is my life, the one thing I remember is my love for you._

_To final see you again and to see that Harry has taken good care of you – it's overwhelming. _

_I hope this is a start of something special – I want to know all about you._

Scorpius sent Draco an encouraging smile, "Yes you can call me son. I refer to you as father, if that's okay. I know what you mean it is a lot to take in, but I'm glad you are back and safe."

Scorpius smiled at Harry, "Harry has taken excellent care of me and he is like a dad to me. In fact I call him dad. I know that must be strange for you, but for me it is very natural, seeing as he raised me. I hope you'll understand."

Draco started scribbling again.

_Father is fine by me, I'd prefer father to Draco. Yes Harry has done so much for me, for us and I have no idea how to thank him. Nothing I say or do will ever match up to what he has done for me._

_I understand perfectly why you call him dad and I wouldn't want you to stop. I will not take you away from Harry, I have no intention of being so cruel. I will speak – well not speak, I will communicate with Harry and see if we can have some sort of arrangement. However he has allowed me to stay for the time being whilst I receive medical help._

_I look forward to getting to know you at last. I waited so many years to hear your voice, see your face and lean all about you._

Scorpius reached out and took his fathers hand, "We have the time now. I don't want to bombard you with too much. I'd prefer to wait until we know more about your condition, but I am looking forward to it too. Harry couldn't really tell me much about the Malfoy family or mother, so I will be nice to finally learn about them, and you."

They communicated some more and then Draco went to take a nap, the emotional afternoon taking it out of him. Harry told Scorpius he was very proud of him and he and Al helped make dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you readers for waiting patiently for me to update this story. Your patience is appreciated.

I know I have been really slow at updating, and replying to reviews. I am sorry, I do really appreciate every reader and review.

**Chapter Five**

Everyone in the Potter household were feeling on edge, Draco's presence was heavy in the air. Harry wanted to ensure that the boys and Draco were okay. He didn't know what to say to either, he didn't want to say something wrong, or hurtful. He knew Scorpius had Al, so Scorpius was really struggling then he had someone. Draco had no one and couldn't voice his worries, so Harry was trying very hard to make sure he was settled, comfortable, happy as to be expected.

Scorpius was on edge because his father was under the same roof as him, for the first time in ten years. In fact his father's room was only a little way down the hall. It was strange he was feeling so many emotions and he was confused, but he knew that he wanted his father to get his memory back and to have a better life then what he had so far.

Al was on edge because two of the people he loved dearly, his dad and Scorpius were on edge. Al hated tension, preferring to be an easy going carefree person. So he did his best to ease any tension and make the occupants smile. He was serious when it was required, especially when Scorpius wanted to talk about his father and his fears.

Draco was on edge and frustrated. He had vague memories and it was maddening to know they were still there just blocked from him. He sort of remembered Harry, not much, his face, laugh and smile – oh and his eyes. But he didn't remember any of their time together, or their history. He must have been close to him if he left his son with him. Then there was his son, his wonderful, polite and handsome son. He wanted to know everything about him, every tiny thing – but he didn't want to scare the lad. He would learn these things in time. Hopefully the memory block could be removed and he can start building a relationship with both Harry and Scorpius.

Draco had struggled through two days, today Harry was taking him to see a mind healer. Currently all four occupants were sat around the kitchen table. Scorpius and Al were reading a letter from James, laughing and whispering. When Harry asked to see it they said no and hid it. Harry suspected James was telling them in the letter all about his rule breaking and that was why they were laughing and why they hid it from Harry.

Harry tried to act normal, not changing their routines just because Draco was here. But he didn't have work, and Draco was distracting. His eyes followed Harry wherever he went and he would smile at him – actually smile. Malfoy, well Draco now – Draco NEVER smiled in a positive way towards Harry ever. Harry wondered when hell was going to freeze over.

Draco scribbled on the board.

_Harry, _

_Small snippets of my memory is in tact, I remember you being married. I remember because when I left Scorpius here, I think I was worried that your wife would object._

_Where is she?_

Harry sighed, "Ginny and I didn't work out. We're divorced and she left the country to play quidditch. I'll explain in more detail once your memory has been restored."

Draco frowned and wrote.

_Sorry to hear that. I hope my leaving Scorpius here didn't cause the spilt. _

Harry gave Draco a half-smile, "Um no not really. Right boys go dress for school and Al I will be checking your pockets. No more pranks, your teacher said you will be suspended if you pull another one." Harry warned.

Harry turned to Draco, "I blame the genes, and his Uncle George."

Draco smiled and then wrote that he was going to get ready for he hospital appointment.

Harry dropped the boys off at school and then returned home to collect Draco and take him to the hospital. Draco seemed agitated and Harry wondered if he was worried about what the healer was going to say.

Harry placed a hand on his arm, looking directly in his eyes, "Hey, try not to worry. I know that's easy for me to say, but whatever happens today we will get through it. All of us, the boys, me and you – together we will figure it out."

Draco smiled sadly and nodded to indicate he understood.

Harry side-along apperated them to St Mungos and spoke to the welcome witch, she told Harry what ward and they walked there in silence. Draco looked slightly puzzled and wrote:

_Why is everyone staring? I know I've been gone a long time._

Harry laughed a humorless laugh, "That is a long story, a long, long story. They could be staring because its me, or just you, or most likely its me and you together."

Draco looked around and saw a woman gawking at him, she blushed and looked away. Draco really hoped he'd get his memories back this was too darn frustrating.

Harry asked Draco if he wanted him to wait for him in the waiting room, but Draco gave his permission for Harry to sit in on his appointment.

The healer walked in, she was strangely similar to Professor McGonagall, that Harry wondered if she was her sister, or some relative.

"Gentleman." She greeted, sitting behind her desk and examining Draco's file.

"So Mr Potter tell me what you know." She started off by asking.

Harry frowned, surly this was about waving a wand and working out what was wrong. She didn't need the back story, but then again she was the best in her field and so Harry told her everything. Starting from Yaxley escaping and wiping out a large chunk of the Malfoy family, to discovering Scorpius on his doorstep, right up to finding Draco mute and at the Manor.

She nodded, scribbled notes, not once looking at Draco

When Harry finished she turned to Draco, "Please write all you can remember."

There was an awkward silence as Draco wrote, and then the healer read what he had put.

"I see." She stood and cast a few spells.

"Hmmm." Another series of spells, "Good."

She looked up and gave a tiny smile, "Most memory charms are irreversible. It has been known to be done through torture, as you may know Mr Potter."

Harry frowned, "Why would I know that?"

She looked apologetic, "Sorry I was referring to Voldemort, he tortured poor Bertha to get information from her. Drove her insane, her body and mind couldn't cope. Oblivrate removes memories, but I believe Mr Malfoys memories haven't been removed, just altered, or blocked."

Harry hoped that was good news, she continued, "The spell cast on Mr Malfoy works like Occlumency, his brain is purposely blocking out these memories. He needs to go through certain training, such as Legilimency, and eventually learn to drop these barriers the spell has caused in his brain. Almost like a muggle with mild amnesia, his memories should slowly come back to him."

Harry nodded, "Right so can we set up a training programme for Draco to start trying to break through these walls. As soon as possible, as you are aware he has a son that would very much like his father back, fully recovered. Will he remember how to talk?"

She nodded, "Yes I am positive once he breaks through certain barriers he will remember how to talk. May be strange at first, may only remember certain words and find he cannot explain what he wants to say."

"Sounds like me. In my head it sounds great, when I open my mouth utter shi-rubbish comes out." he joked.

She smiled slightly, "Yes but Mr Malfoy was raised in a different manner. I suspect he used to be very good with words and articulating himself. One was never confused by what he was saying. Whereas now, it may come out jumbled or with the wrong word. He may be thinking Cat, and says Dog instead. His brain may be a bit messed up for a while. It should all settle and sort itself out eventually, if he trains hard and maybe you can help him with words."

"Almost as if you were teaching them to him again, how to say the word, how to pronounce it and what it means. Speech therapy."

Draco wrote on his board and his writing looked angry:

_I'm not an invalid, I know what a bloody cat is. Thank you very much. I understand every single thing that has been said to me, and I have no problem articulating myself in written form. If I can write certain words and know what they mean, then I should be able to speak them._

She smiled sadly, "Yes. But sadly some times, your brain is thinking one thing and you know exactly what it means and what you want to say, but somehow the signal sent to your mouth from your brain makes you talk gibberish."

Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes.

_I don't think so. I will speak perfectly fine. I just need to remember how to talk first, then it will be like before._

She nodded, "Sure, determination is a positive thing. I have heard of muggles being told they'd never walk again, yet they defy all odds and do so."

Draco rolled his eyes, he wasn't brain damaged, he was certain once the barriers/blocks that were preventing him remembering were removed, he'd be his old self. Speech and all.

In fact he wondered if being mute was a form of coping for him, having been through so much. His body just shut down and refused to talk through Post Traumatic Stress or something.

Harry looked to the healer, "So is the muteness because of the memory blocking spell?"

She looked at her notes, then met Harry's eyes, "I cast various spells and Mr Malfoy has no problem, or injury to his throat, vocal cords, lungs, mouth or tongue. So he has the tools to allow speech, he just isn't speaking. The memory spell wouldn't prevent speech."

She looked over a Draco quickly before turning back to Harry, "However as he has no memory of the events, I can only assume he may have had a fall and hit his head. Causing slight damage to the part of the brain that controls speech."

Harry sighed, "But it can be healed and his memories restored, therefore no reason for him being mute."

"Exactly. The damage he may have suffered could heal by itself, may not be permanent. The diagnostic spells suggest that he does not have severe brain damage and he should fully recover. It is known as Aphasia or more common definition, speechlessness. It is a disturbance of the comprehension and formulation of language caused by dysfunction in specific brain regions. This class of language disorder ranges from having difficulty remembering words to losing the ability to speak, read, or write. Aphasia is usually linked to brain damage."

She looked sombre for a moment before continuing. "I believe Mr Malfoy has acute aphasia disorder, as it developed quickly, most likely as a result of head injury."

Harry nodded, "I have every faith in Draco. He is obviously capable of reading, writing and remembering words. It is just the ability to speak, with your help and speech therapy he will talk again." He stated with such conviction.

Draco met Harry's eyes and he saw that Harry truly believed in him and was adamant that he would recover fully. Draco was more determined than ever, for Scorpius, but now also for Harry. So that one day he could thank Harry with spoken words, that would be amazing.

Draco had no idea what his relationship with Harry was like before the memory blocking spell, but from the moment Harry found him again, it had been an intense one. Draco found that he was always wondering what Harry was doing, what made him who he was, he couldn't keep his eyes off Harry for long. He constantly followed him around the room, it was probably unnerving for Harry. Draco just felt a pull to him, and he couldn't explain it.

Harry set up Draco's first therapy appointment, and then asked the healer one last question, "So we are dealing with two problems. The first being his Aphasia and the second his Amnesia. So the Aphasia will cease when Draco recovers from his head injury and has speech therapy. Then the Amnesia will cease when the blocks are removed and he regains is memories. My question is how will his memories return? In one big rush? Slowly?"

She folded her hands together, "As people get better from their head injuries, long-term memories tend to return. However, memories tend to return like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; these bits and pieces return in random order. Mr Malfoy main obstruction is the memory blocking spell, we will counter this spell and hopefully Mr Malfoy will start to get his memories back – slowly, as his mind, body and magical core heals."

Harry thanked the healer and they headed home. Draco wanted to ask the healer to remove the memory blocking spell immediately, however it wasn't something that could be rushed and he would have to wait until a few days time.

Again Draco noticed most the people they walked by were staring. Harry clenched his jaw, curled his fingers into the palm of his hand and, he kept looking at Draco to make sure he wasn't being pestered by anyone. Reassuring himself that Draco was safe.

A burly man stepped in front of Draco and pushed his shoulder slightly. Harry had withdrawn his wand with such speed that Draco was worried he'd have whiplash.

"I had hoped that Yaxley caught up to you and killed you. But it doesn't surprise me that you manage to survive, scum like you always find a way to escape what they deserve." The man said in a low voice.

Draco blinked at him, "Well say something, or do you think you are too good to talk to me?"

Harry lifted his wand hand and calmly told the man to back off, or he will need to find a healer to remove his head from his own arse.

The man grunted and stepped to the side, calling to their retreating backs, "Never thought I'd see the day when Harry Potter defends slime like Malfoy."

Harry remained silent, they reached home and Harry busied himself making them a drink. Draco had written something, but Harry was ignoring it. Even though he wanted Draco to have his memories back, he didn't want Draco to feel how he used to. He liked Draco as he was now, no insults or sneering. He also didn't want Draco to believe that he was inferior to Harry, or scum or whatever. Yes his memories will show that he was on the wrong side of the war, that he had done some terrible things. But Harry truly believed that Draco wasn't a horrible person.

He had also lost his parents, wife and the last ten years of a life with his son – he has suffered enough.

Harry continued to make the tea, back to Draco and ignoring him. That was until Draco stepped up next to him, gripped his shoulders and forced him to turn to face him. His grey eyes stormy and annoyed. He removed one hand and shoved the note board in front of Harry. He obviously wanted Harry to read it and didn't appreciate being ignored.

Harry looked at him and hoped his face showed how sorry he was. Harry took the board and read.

_Why did that man at the hospital say I was Scum? Are we friends? I mean before I left Scorpius with you. Do I really want to remember?_

Harry released a long sigh, "Take a seat. Let me get us a dink and I'll answer your questions then."

Draco nodded and sat at the kitchen table. His eyes remained fixated on Harry, and Harry wished he would look away. Draco's eyes were so intense, like he was pouring all he wanted to say into his eyes. Trying to communicate through them instead of through speech. It made it difficult to maintain eye contact with him, as Harry saw such strong emotions in them, and he also found he like the look of Draco's eyes.

Harry sat opposite Draco and handed him a mug of tea.

"That man at the hospital was a bastard. Some people are still stuck on things that happened many years ago. When you and I were still children, even if we liked to think we weren't. I'm going to be honest with you, we were never friends. I'd like to think that now we are, but I do fear that when you regain your memories you will hate me once again and take Scorpius away from me." Harry confessed his worries.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together, then he shoved his board at Harry.

_I would never take Scorpius away. No matter our past, no matter what my memories will invoke, I would be a fool to ignore the obvious. That you have helped me, even though we disliked each other, that you have raised Scorpius and he is such a wonderful boy and most of all that you are trying to make amends. You are willing to move beyond our past whatever that may be, and to become friends and even help me when I assume I don't deserve it. This is the start of a new chapter in our life's – I cannot take Scorpius away from the man he calls his dad. It pains me to think I'm not that person, but I am happy that he had you and not some stranger or be at an orphanage._

Harry smiled, "Thank you Draco. I love Scorpius dearly and I wouldn't cope well if he was to suddenly be removed from my life. That man at the hospital and many others dislike you, and your family for being on the wrong side of the wizarding war. I won't go into too much detail, but you had many difficult years and I truly believe that you didn't want to be the person who everyone assumes you are. Unfortunately even Scorpius experiences nasty people, just because of his Malfoy surname. I think there will always be a stigma attached to that name, but as long as you believe in yourself, and you have friends and family that know the truth – fuck everyone else."

Draco was stunned, he would say speechless – but that wasn't even funny given the current situation. Harry was worried that Draco wouldn't want to continue this truce, or friendship. From what Draco had witnessed, Harry was a kind, forgiving and passionate soul and Draco couldn't give him up, not now – not ever.

Draco wrote a few words about how guilty he feels, about the fact that Scorpius suffers for his real families wrong doings. He thanked Harry and reassured him, that he wanted to remain friends. Harry said he was welcome to stay with him whilst he goes through recovery, however long that took.

"Incredible change happens in your life when you decide to take control of what you do have power over instead of craving control over what you don't." 1

Draco agreed, he had no control over his past, yet he could control his future and he was willing to move on, if Harry was.

Draco knew Harry was reluctant to talk about their history, he understood why though. Harry preferred the relationship they had now and Draco rather liked it himself, even if he had no clue what their previous relationship was like.

Harry found Draco's lingering looks very distracting, it seemed more intense because they couldn't communicate through words, so Draco would often watch and look at Harry. Harry had started getting used to it, but it was still having an impact on him.

In the time since he divorced Ginny, Harry had come to realise that he could be attracted to, and turned on by men. He didn't have time to pursue this side of his sexuality, what with looking after three kids, work and running a household. He had dated a few women, but nothing ever came of it. Now having Draco around 24/7 he couldn't help notice how he really can be attracted to someone of the same sex. Draco was very handsome, way out of his league, but still it didn't stop Harry having some rude thoughts about the man.

Harry assumed that Draco was straight though, what with him being married to a female and not having any other partners that Harry knew of.

Harry asked Draco if he wanted to look at the photo albums of Scorpius. So Harry collected the shrunken albums, he had way too many, of the kids. It was easier to shrink them and store them on the bookshelf. He re-sized them and started with the first year up, his birthdays, Christmases, walking, riding a broom. First day of school, holidays and just lots of general photos.

"I'll copy all the photos for you, so you have them too." Harry quietly said.

Draco reached out and squeezed his hand as he looked into his face, his eyes once again full of emotion and gratitude.

A/N: One quote in this chapter is not mine, 1 = by Steve Maraboli


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** To all my lovely readers, followers and reviewers, a MASSIVE thank you.

Thank you: cookyc, darkskylove, Gryffindor Rat, Kigen Dawn, Angel-Miyu, Beling to the Shadows, Minecraftmania, totally loko x 10, DarkAthene, Padfootette, Malfoyqueen, RebeccaKayB16, PuckurtLvr, kamui5, ObsessiveCompulsiveReader, missanime21 and Jessica McCulley.

I thank you for taking the time to review.

To everyone: - I am so sorry I have taken a while to update. What with Christmas coming up, I have been extremely busy. Plus me and my little boy have stinking, rotten colds – lots of cuddles with my little boy on the sofa, and lots of snotty kisses. Gross I know, but he's still my little baby and when he plants a big kiss on me, with a huge grin I can't get mad at all the snot.

Anyway enough rambling, enjoy!

WARNING: - Very naughty swear word used, sorry if I offend you. It is just a word, but one that seems to create a lot of fuss.

**Chapter Six**

That evening Scorpius informed Harry and his father that he had been leaning basic British sign language. He gave the book to Draco and asked him to please study it so they could communicate through signing.

From the moment Scorpius gave Draco the book, to the moment he went to bed, he was studying it. Harry had always admired that about Draco. He was studious, if it was needed he could concentrate and lean quickly. Harry on the other hand was easily distracted and it took him a while to understand certain things. Draco could study something, practice a few times and then that was it, he remembered it. In fact Harry had noticed Scorpius was much the same, and that was proven by him learning sign language.

Harry was proud of Scorpius, he had learnt sign language so he could make his father feel more involved and comfortable. Al had said he had leant some of it, but not all. Just the basic 'hello', 'thank you' etc. phrases that were common.

Scorpius had learnt the whole alphabet, and the different signs and words for a lot of phrases. After two days of studying Scorpius and Draco were able to have a basic conversation through signing. When Harry asked Scorpius what was said he answered,

"Just good morning. Hope you slept well. Have a nice day at school. You know the usual pleasantries." He looked happy though.

Harry watched as they continued to sign, Draco looked happy too. Instead of constantly writing, and there being an awkward wait as the other person waited for him to finish writing, then read it, this was quicker and Draco could look at you as he communicated.

Harry smiled at the two of them, they both had smiles on their faces and Scorpius laughed a couple of times, most likely at his dads words. Harry was drawn to Draco's hands, of course he was as he was constantly moving them to sign with. But he noticed how he moved them like the rest of him, with grace and elegance, like it was effortless and his hand movements were flawless. His long pale fingers curling and moving to form letters and words with speed.

Scorpius kept up easily enough and seemed to enjoy being able to connect with his dad.

Scorpius nodded, "Harry. Father says maybe you should learn too so you're not left out. Al has been studying. I told him it would be a useful thing to know even if father regains his voice. We could communicate at school in sign language and no one would know what we were saying. Besides it is always good to learn new things." He lectured.

Harry chuckled, "Yes but I am a poor student. I'm sure you would get bored of teaching me before I have even grasped the concept."

Scorpius shrugged, "Well then father can teach you. He is at home with you all day so he has more time. Besides he has learnt more than I have." he sounded proud.

Harry guessed it would be nice to be able to get involved in the conversation, and not just watch random hand movements and have no idea what is being said.

"Sure. We can start today. Did you finish your homework?" Harry asked, knowing Scorpius had been putting it off.

Scorpius looked at the table, "Um No. I tried but it is difficult." He looked back up and saw his dad sign that he would help.

Scorpius beamed at him and pulled out his homework. Harry had intended for Draco to offer to help, as it was French and Harry was utter shit at French and couldn't offer his help.

Draco's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw the subject. The next twenty minutes was full of groans and complaints from Scorpius and lots of sign language. Draco even used his board to help write some of the instruction in French for Scorpius to read.

"Why are you good at French father? My pureblood teacher said that the Malfoys originated from France. That's cool."

Draco signed that he doesn't remember, he had even forgotten that he was a pureblood. He knew what it was but not who he was. Draco signed that he must only have certain blocks on his memories, as he remembered how to speak, write and understand French. Yet he cannot remember learning it.

Scorpius looked sad, "Sorry Father. Not long now until your next hospital appointment. I have every confidence that you will remember soon."

Scorpius packed his school bag and went to wake Al. Who had slept in late, he wasn't an early morning person like Scorpius.

Draco had started walking to the school with Harry and the boys, and Harry found he actually enjoyed the company. Even if Draco couldn't talk.

Harry spent a few hours leaning sign language and he spent the whole time on edge. Whenever Harry held his hands or fingers incorrectly – which was a lot, Draco would reach out and move them to the correct position. Harry would feel slight tingles in his hand and his stomach would flutter, all because of feeling Draco's fingers brush over his.

It wasn't just Draco's hands, but his eyes too. So intense and never wavering, always watching Harry intently.

Draco had spent a lot of his time thinking of Harry, the man had raised his son and done a brilliant job. He had helped capture the murderer of his family, and he had took him in, offering his help and support. The man was amazing. From the many hours of watching, Draco had realised that Harry was an attractive man.

Draco had no idea what his history was with previous partners, he had no memory of them. So he didn't know if he was bisexual, but he could admit now that he was attracted to Harry – who wouldn't be.

Draco could sense Harry was getting tired and frustrated with learning sign language, so he wrote that they should stop and have a break. Harry fixed them some lunch and they were relaxing in the garden when a female voice screeched Harry's name.

Harry sat up and swore, "That's Ginny, my ex wife. She will yell at you, insult you and most likely embarrass herself. I apologise now for her behaviour."

Draco frowned and before he could think of writing anything a red headed women was marching over to Harry, face fixed into a scowl.

"You didn't think to tell me that the man who ruined our marriage was living with you." She demanded.

Harry stood and counted to ten, "Gin you are no longer my wife, you no longer live here, and the last time I checked we aren't exactly friends. Why would I tell you about my life." He calmly stated.

She glared at him, "Because of the kids. I don't want Al living with Malfoy. It is bad enough that he has grown up with his spawn, but to live with a Death Eater, the one whose actions allowed for the battle of Hogwarts, where our kids uncle died, and many others were injured."

Harry looked to Draco briefly, checking he was okay, then turned back to Ginny, "Ginny please just go."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "No. Not until I see my son. He finishes school soon, I will wait."

Harry knew how stubborn Ginny could be, so he didn't argue. In fact if she spoke to Al, he would tell her that he was safe and happy, and most likely tell her to get lost.

"Whatever." Harry responded and sat back down, knowing full well the thing that annoyed Ginny the most was being ignored.

She stormed around his chair and stood in front of Harry and Draco. She turned to Draco and her face expression was one of pure hatred.

"I cannot believe your nerve Malfoy. First you dump your fucking brat on our doorstep. Then you cause a rift between me and my husband – resulting in us divorcing. And finally you don't even say thank you for everything we did for you." she spat.

Harry wasn't having that, "Excuse me Gin, but Draco has already thanked the people who deserved to be thanked. That wasn't you – you did nothing in the beginning to help with Scorpius. In fact you deliberately avoided helping, making it harder for me. Draco did not cause us to divorce. I have already told you, your selfish and spiteful. I look at you now and I see your true colours, not the act you put on. I wish we never married, but I am glad that we did as we have the boys. Now if you cannot keep your mouth shut, I will escort you off my property. You can come back at 3:30pm when Al will be home from school."

She turned to Harry, "You are such a joke Harry. Pathetic really. All that you could have been, could be. But you choose to work for the Ministry and stay at home hiding from everyone. You haven't even bothered with dating again, you are just content to live a sad life."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yes raising three children, working full time and running a household is nothing. I'm sorry I wasn't the puppet that you could control and use to boost your own desire for fame and attention. I thought you knew me Ginny, I never had family and a stable home. For me, achieving that is my ultimate desire. You may think it is pathetic, but I am happy. Now I suggest you leave this instant, if I hear one more word come out of your mouth I will hex you." he said in a cool but deadly voice.

She laughed and stormed out, calling as she left, "I will be back at 3:30pm to see my son."

Harry closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. Ginny could be a right piece of work. After a few moments, Harry felt a hand squeeze his own hand that was resting on his leg. Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at Draco.

Draco gave him a sympathetic smile, and his hand remained over Harry's. Such a simple gesture made Harry feel instantly better.

Draco disliked the red-headed women immediately and when she started yelling at Harry, his dislike intensified. Harry looked worn out and hurt. Draco wanted to comfort him and make him feel better. The only thing he could offer was a comforting touch. When Harry responded, their eyes met and Draco could see his gesture of comfort was welcomed.

Draco lifted his hand and signed an offensive word.

"Um I don't know what that means." Harry confessed.

Draco thought a moment, then wrote:

_What a cunt!_

Harry's eyes widened, "I didn't know you knew that word. Draco! Blimey. Yes she is, but...shit you can't say that."

Draco scribbled again, _Why not? Did I offend you?_

Harry smiled, "No, I'm not offended. I have heard many swear words in my line of work, and well my best friend Ron has foul mouth. I just never expected you of all people to say a word like that. That's all. It's a shock. But a perfect word to sum up Ginny." Harry laughed and realised Draco had lifted his mood by a simple hand squeeze and a swear word.

When they picked up the boys from school Harry warned Al that his mother would be dropping in for a visit.

"Oh, that's early for her. She only stops by Christmas and normally half way through the year." He absently commented.

"Yes well she heard that Draco is now a house guest, and she isn't too pleased." Harry informed him.

"She is never pleased. Scor you will stay with me won't you?" Al asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "If you want. I was going to suggest that father and I make ourselves scares for her visit."

Al and Harry both wore the same expression, and Scorpius laughed, "Or not. We'll be there."

Al beamed at Scorpius, "Dad did Scor tell you that he got an award for being top student in the school. I said we should put it on the fridge, well he told me I should stick it up my..."

One look from Harry and Al didn't finish that sentence.

"Well done Scorpius. How about after we get rid of Al's mother we all go out and celebrate. Any restaurant you want." He could do with getting out the house.

Scorpius grinned, "That sounds great."

Al and Scorpius spent the rest of the walk home discussing food and the best place to go.

Ginny was waiting on the front door steps when they reached the house. Harry walked by and unlocked the door, indicating for her to go in.

They settled around the kitchen table, Scorpius and Draco were sat away from the Potter's. Scorpius was showing his father his award and his recent marked essay.

Ginny hugged Al and tried fussing over him, he pulled away and sat down, "Get off mum. I'm not five. Do you want to see my ant farm? Scor and I set it up. It is so cool, you can see them working away and it is really fascinating." he asked.

Ginny screwed up her nose, "No I do not. How gross. I want you to know if you feel uncomfortable living with Malfoy you can live with me, or your grandparents."

Harry coughed, "Um no. He cannot. He stays with me, end of. Besides he starts Hogwarts next September."

Al agreed, "Sorry mum I don't want to live with you. I love living with dad, Scor and Mr Malfoy. I'm happy and in no way am I uncomfortable. In fact Mr Malfoy is better at helping with our homework and the house is tidier with him around." Al commented.

Harry smirked, that was true. Draco seemed to tidy when bored and the house had never looked so good.

"He doesn't talk much does he." She commented, as she shot Draco a glare.

Al frowned, "Well that's a bit insensitive mum. He can't talk. You know you shouldn't be so rude."

Harry suppressed a laugh, Al was lecturing a fully grown women about manners and he did it with a perfect mask. Not once did he crack a smile or laugh. Al was a brilliant wind up.

Harry knew his son well enough not to take him seriously, Ginny didn't have a clue what her son was like.

"I wasn't being rude. What do you mean he cannot talk?" She ignored Al.

Harry explained, and she laughed, "Well isn't that just poetic justice. This scum spent our whole school life bullying us and using his words to hurt us, and now he cannot talk. Brilliant."

Al glared at her. Scorpius and Draco felt awkward and Harry was annoyed. But before he could speak Al spoke first.

"Mum that was out of order. I think you should leave, you've outstayed your welcome." and this time Harry knew he was being serious.

Ginny stared at her son in shock, "Al?"

Al shook his head, "Bye mum."

Harry escorted her to the front door.

"My own son dislikes me. Malfoy is the bad guy, yet my own son would rather spend time with him." She mumbled in disbelief.

Harry gave her a pointed look, "And whose fault is that?"

She snapped out of her trance, "Not mine. You, Malfoy and his brat have turned Al against me."

Harry snorted, "If that helps you sleep at night, then sure. But Ginny you don't show any interest in the things Al enjoys, you make no effort and rarely see him. You insult the boy who he sees as his best friend and his life. You cannot expect him to be warm to you. He asked you to look at those ants. You said no. Even if you don't like the idea, you do it as your son is interested in it." He lectured.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, huffed and left without a single word. Harry shook his head, he did not turn his own kids against her, she did that all by herself.

Draco's swear word summed Ginny up perfectly Harry thought to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

"Dad is that true. Did Mr Malfoy bully you and mum at school?" Al asked, he was used to his mum exaggerating so he wanted to know the truth.

Scorpius looked up at Al's question, and Harry felt Draco's eyes fix on him as well.

"Um. Well...Um...it was mutual. We, your mother, I and others would give as good as we got. It wasn't all one sided, we were just as nasty with our words. Um that was a long time ago and most of us have moved on. Your mother seems to be stuck in the past." He knew he had down played the severity of Draco's bullying, but what was the point of bringing that up. He had forgiven Draco.

Al shrugged, "Oh okay. I wasn't sure if mum was lying thanks for telling me. Come on Scor lets go check on the ants."

They left the kitchen. Harry turned to Draco, "Look I'm not going to lie to you, we hated each other. But when you get your memories back, you need to understand that they belong in the past."

Draco nodded, and wrote that he was going to have a relaxing bath and go read in his room for awhile.

Harry smiled and set about preparing dinner, knowing Draco was upstairs mulling over who he was as a person, and if he really wanted to get his memories back.

OoooOO

Harry was nervous, they were on their way to Draco's mind healer apportionment, they were going attempt to remove the blocks today. Even if they only removed some of them, or just poked holes in them. Anything to help Draco slowly get his memories back, and maybe they could heal his brain damage and he can talk again.

Draco had written that he wanted to go in alone, and for Harry to wait outside. Harry felt a bit stung by that, but he did as asked. He was bored senseless, Draco had been in there for two hours and he was just staring at the plain boring hospital wall.

Eventually the healer opened the door and spoke to Harry.

"It was hard work, Mr Malfoy is exhausted. I have told him to wait another thirty minutes before he attempts to go home. He remembered a few things, but it took a lot out of him. Some of his memories will be painful to re-live, to remember his wife and how she died. Not to mention his dark past. I think you need to keep a close eye on him Mr Potter. He may become depressed, and angry at himself. Just try and offer comfort." She handed Harry a few potions.

"Just in case. They will help him sleep, calm him down and just generally help the after effects." She smiled sadly.

"He will be fine Mr Potter. Try not to worry, it just takes time that is all." She indicated for Harry to enter the office.

Draco was sat on the couch and had his head in his hands. Harry put the potions in his pockets and sat next to him.

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, instead he placed a comforting hand on his leg. Draco dropped his hands and looked at Harry, his eyes begged Harry to make it all better.

Harry wrapped an arm around his slender shoulders and pulled him against his side. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and melted into his side. They sat like that for the whole thirty minuets, the healer returned and told them they were free to go.

Draco reluctantly left Harry's embrace and stood. When he was enclosed in Harry's arms, he felt the outside world shut out and all his problems melt away. He felt secure, protected and wanted when he was with Harry.

Harry also stood, thanked the healer and they headed home. Draco stayed in his room that evening, Harry explained to Scorpius that he was drained from his mind healing session and speech therapy and it wasn't anything Scorpius had done.

Harry put on a DVD and he, Scorpius and Al snuggled on the sofa and watched it together.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked.

Al had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly.

"Yes."

"Um when father remembers, will he hate you again? Will he move out and take me with him? I don't want to leave you and Al. But I want to live with father too. I don't want to choose between you." He looked at the floor, worry clearly displayed on his face.

Harry had the same fears, but said, "Draco and I are friends now. He will remember all that I have done for you and him, and I hope that will be enough to convince your father to stay here. Where he is welcomed and has support."

Scorpius smiled, "Yeah I think he likes it here. I want to ask him about my mother, but I don't want to upset him."

Harry hugged him, "Just give it time. Let him get used to his memories and the emotions they cause, then he can deal with them. Once he has recovered you can ask. Why don't you wake sleeping beauty and head up to bed."

Scorpius laughed and flicked Al in the side of the head.

"Ow Scor that bloody well hurt." He complained.

Scorpius smirked, "It was meant to. Come on it's late and you need your sleep. Merlin knows you can't function at the best of times, let alone when you're tired."

Al grunted, hugged his dad good night and followed Scorpius upstairs.

Harry tidied up the living room and headed upstairs himself. He knocked on Draco's door and said good night. Harry could tell from Draco's eyes that he had remembered something, but he couldn't talk and he seemed to be struggling to control his emotions. His eyes were watering and tears were threatening to spill.

Harry had no idea what memory had caused this, but he could be remembering finding his wife and parents dead bodies. Or any other horrific event that had happened in his life. Harry walked into Draco's room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry wasn't sure if he was over stepping his place, but he climbed onto Draco's bed, leaning against the headboard. He patted the space next to him, in hope that Draco would join him. After a moments hesitation he did. He curled up against Harry's side, resting his head on Harry's chest. Harry offered no words of comfort, he didn't know what had upset Draco and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. So he rubbed his lower back and held him close, staying most the night.

Draco woke to find that Harry hadn't left in the night. In fact he had fallen asleep, still embracing Draco. Draco smiled against Harry's chest and clung on to the front of his shirt. Draco knew that no one had ever supported him, comforted and protected him like Harry was.

The following weeks soon flew by, Draco was remembering more and more, it was in the wrong order and usually really random things. Such as being turned into a ferret, he had hoped that he would never remember that – but he did. He also remembered Harry, everything about them, school, history and his growing feelings for him. Before Draco married, when they repeated their seventh year Draco started developing feelings for him. But he ignored it, Harry married and so did he. Now after everything Harry had done for him and his son, his feelings were back in full force.

He couldn't bring himself to refer to Harry by his surname, it seemed too impersonal, too rude. Potter was what the past Draco called the past Harry, no now, not any more.

He had been staying with Harry over a month now, he communicated through sign language and writing his thoughts down. On the last few visits to the healer she had said that his brain damage was healing by itself, and he should be able to start speaking soon. They had practised in their session and he managed to say a few words, he spoke oddly, but after a few tries he said a couple of simple words in his normal voice.

He didn't tell Harry. He wanted to be able to talk properly before he tried speaking with him and the boys. Harry continued to offer his silent comfort, often after Draco had remembered something upsetting and Harry would always be there hugging him and rubbing his back.

Last night was particularly embarrassing. Draco suddenly remembered how Crabbe had died, and Harry saving him. As he was remembering it felt as if he was there once again, trapped and fearing for his life. Harry had found Draco weeping on his bedroom floor.

Not crying, but actually weeping. Weeping is not the same thing as crying. It takes your whole body to weep, and when it's over, you feel like you don't have any bones left to hold you up. Well that's what he was doing, and when he thought he could no longer hold himself up, Harry was there wrapping his warm strong arms around him and pulling him onto his lap. Harry just rubbed his back and rocked them slowly, not once uttering a single word.

Draco preferred the silent comfort that Harry offered. The silence to Draco was the greatest sign of understanding and respect that Harry could offer. It was far more consoling than words of false comfort, or clichés. Just being held, reminded Draco that he was not alone, hearing Harry's heart beat as he leaned against his chest reminded him that life goes on, that he survived, he was stronger and a better person for all that had happened to him.

Although Draco reacted strongly to his memories, and often they were sad memories, he was glad that he was getting them back.

Harry was sorting laundry, whilst the boys played quidditch and Draco was resting. Harry had found him broken and weeping last night and he felt his heart break with him. He knew that he could not say the right things, or distract him from his thoughts, he knew nothing could be said. Rational appeals, sympathetic words or clichés could not comfort him. But just because nothing could be said, didn't mean that nothing could be done.

He had often felt despair, loneliness and sorrow, but a simple hug from his friends and he felt better. That simple act spoke volumes and meant more to Harry than empty words ever would. SO he had scooped Draco up into his lap and silently comforted him, until he stopped weeping and fell asleep.

Harry had placed him in his bed and covered him up, he hadn't seen him since. Harry was falling for Draco, yet they hadn't shared one spoken word. He wondered if he was being foolish, but his gut instinct was this was the right thing. To just see how their relationship naturally progresses. If Draco wanted to become more, than Harry was happy to give it a try.

Scorpius and Al trudged in, getting muddy foot prints all over the floor. Harry fixed them a stare and they mumbled their apologies.

Harry cleaned the mess and told the boys to remove their muddy shoes and go shower. He asked Scorpius to check in on his father after he had showered.

Some time later Scorpius returned and said his father was awake, and signed that he wanted a family meeting.

Harry's heart expanded at the thought that Draco referred to all of them as a family. Al shuffled in, "Mr Malfoy signed something to me, I have no idea what it was so I just said yes. So I might have just promised to name my first born Draco or something, but he smiled so it's all good."

Scorpius' shoved him lightly, "Prat."

"Bigger Prat." Al retorted.

Harry joined them at the table, "You two will you behave. You're both equal when it comes to pratiness." he playfully said.

They sniggered.

Draco strolled in and sat down opposite the other three, he smiled and then said, "What's for dinner?"

Harry and Scorpius stared dumbfounded, Al started to answer.

"Um dunno maybe..." but then it hit him that Mr Malfoy had just spoken and he too was staring speechless.

Draco chuckled, "Cat got your tongue."

Scorpius launched out of his seat and flung himself at Draco. Draco hugged his son back, "Father you can talk. This is amazing...really...wonderful." He cried happy tears.

Al whooped and punched the air, "Sweet. Congrats Mr Malfoy."

"Albus how many times must I say call me Draco." He scolded.

Al grinned, "Actually technically you never actually said it. But I catch your drift. Draco it is, seeing as I have to name my first born Draco, I guess I have to get used to saying it." He quipped.

Harry smacked him upside the head, "Scorpius is right, you are the bigger prat."

Scorpius laughed and stepped away from his father. Draco looked puzzled, Harry was extremely pleased, but didn't want to show too much emotion in front of the boys.

"Boys go get your shoes and coats, we're going out. Celebrating." He instructed.

They cheered and ran out. Harry stood and went to say something, but Draco had stood too and shh'ed him.

Draco walked closer and was stood directly in from of him, "Thank you Harry." Draco said with sincerity and he hoped that Harry would feel the weight of his words, and how much he really meant them.

"You're welcome." Harry replied out of instinct.

Harry could feel the change in atmosphere, the growing tension and could sense that Draco wanted to say more, or even possible speak through his actions. Draco took a step closer, but Scorpius and Al called for them to hurry up, and the moment was lost. Draco stepped back and looked away.

Draco was quiet through their meal, but Harry figured it took some getting used to. He had spent years at the manor not talking, to suddenly be able to talk must be strange. He most likely forgot that he could, so used to being silent.

Scorpius and Al would ask him questions and prompt him to talk. Harry decided he could listen to Draco's voice for the rest of time, it was calm, smooth and he felt reassured when listening to it. Draco could recite all the boring history of magic lectures, and Harry would be mesmerised by his voice.

"Dad stop staring at Mr- um Draco." Al complained.

Harry blushed and apologised, "Sorry. It's just weird hearing and seeing Draco talk again, I can't help but stare in awe. I'm sure after a few days, I'll be wishing for him to be mute again." He tried to joke it off.

Al scrunched up his nose, "Argh that means another adult to boss us around, give us chores and discipline us."

Scorpius shook his head, "Don't misbehave and you won't require discipline Al." He haughtily replied.

He stared at Scorpius, mouth hanging open, "D-dont misbehave! That is like asking Rosie to cheat on a test, or asking a fish to breathe out of water – that Scorpius is impossible."

Scorpius sniggered, "Idiot."

Al grinned, and Harry suspected that he had another trouble maker on his hands. He had already received various letters from McGonagall about James' misbehaviour at Hogwarts.

Upon returning home Scorpius commandeered all of Draco's time, asking him question and getting to tell him all that he remembered. Harry reluctantly told Scorpius to go to sleep at 11:30pm, as he had school in the morning.

Now Draco could talk, Harry wondered if he should be telling Scorpius what to do. Scorpius didn't object and said goodbye and goodnight to both of them.

Harry was left Draco, and for the first time since Draco had moved in with him, he felt awkward and at a loss.

He wanted to say so many things, to ask Draco, if him no longer being mute changed things. Harry feared that once Draco was fully recovered he would leave, and Harry sensed that would leave him broken, broken more than when Ginny had left. As Draco would take Scorpius with him.

After Draco left Scorpius' room he went in search of Harry. He found him in the kitchen making a drink.

"Harry..." Draco called softly as he entered the kitchen.

Harry liked the way Draco said his first name, Draco had uttered it so softly, yet it was full of emotion.

Harry turned to face Draco and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked as he moved closer.

Harry wanted to be honest, "Just feeling such mixed emotions. Its fantastic that you can talk again, and you actually have no speech problems, or forgetfulness of the English language. But I feel that now you are recovering you won't need me any more, that you will move on with your life leaving me to pick up the pieces. Scorpius is your son, and I cannot stop you from leaving with him, but I hope that you know that even when you are completely healed you and Scorpius are welcome to stay here."

Draco stepped closer, "I'm not leaving. I'd be a fool to leave. To give up on what might..." Draco stopped himself and looked away.

Maybe he was saying too much, asking too much of Harry. Harry was straight and even though Draco could sense the tension between them, it didn't mean Harry wanted to act on it.

Harry felt hope flicker inside of him, "Might...what Draco."

Draco met Harry's eyes and they were burning with hope and open for Draco.

"What might come of us." He whispered.

Harry knew the 'us', was referring to them as an item and not as friends, or house-mates.

"I never give up." Harry commented.

Draco smiled, "I only had Scorpius to keep trying for, now, now I feel like I'd let down more people if I gave up. It feels nice to be wanted, to know you'd be missed."

Harry stepped forwards and took hold of Draco's hand, "I want you." he confessed.

And Draco felt the unmistakable sensation of tension filling the air, he knew Harry meant he desired him, he was attracted to him. He wanted Harry just as much, if not more – as he now remembered his feelings from before.

Draco closed the remaining gap between them and tentatively kissed Harry. Draco kiss was soft and sensual, he started off slow and gentle building his way up to the deep and passionate kiss. After he placed a tentative kiss to his lips, Draco picked up Harry's hand and kissed he inside of his wrist. Stepping closer, he kissed Harry's neck, barely touching his skin, working his way softly towards his jaw line, across his cheek and then another gentle kiss on the lips.

Harry had never been kissed like this before, like Draco was savouring the feel and taste of his lips. Harry felt his whole body sigh, Draco smiled against his mouth and pulled him closer, kissing him with increasing urgency and depth.

Before kissing was always a chore, or a habit – especially with Ginny. It was a means to an end, the end being sex. But Draco kissed like he would be happy to do just that and nothing more. To spend hours on a sofa in front of the fire and just kissing. It was exactly what Harry had always wanted.

Harry lifted his hands and placed them on Draco's back, pushing him closer. Voldermort could have risen from the dead, dressed in a tutu and doing a tap dance and Harry wouldn't have noticed, in that moment he was only aware of Draco and Draco only.

- TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I would like to say thank you to all my readers for your patience; it has taken some time to get back into writing after the holidays. Also I have had various broadband/internet issues and fanfic website problems.

Also thank you to all that have reviewed this story and those who reviewed the last chapter: - Gryffindor Rat, AchillesTheGeek, Angel-Miyu, iggle731, Belong to the Shadows, Kigen Dawn, darkskylove, baby dino, Jessica McCulley and the Guest reviewer.

I would love to answer each individual reviewer but time prevents me from doing so, it is difficult managing my writing, my baby son, family life, and work etc etc etc, but I really, really appreciate every single review.

Next chapter enjoy.

P.S I will change the rating of this fic. No sex scene describe. I was going to, but decided against it. Not feeling it. So last chapter, and no sex scene.

**Chapter Seven**

After they shared that incredible kiss Draco excused himself and said he would leave Harry to think everything over. Harry had led awake most the night, he decided there was noting to think over. Draco kissed him, he wanted Draco to kiss him and he liked it.

Yes things may get complicated and they will have a few people against them, but Harry never took the easy road.

Harry fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, so he slept in late. By the time he got up the boys and Draco were awake. They were watching all the films that Harry had recorded of the kids growing up.

Harry watched the TV silently over the back of the sofa, they hadn't heard him come in. The film was of James, Al and Scorpius over the Christmas holidays, Al and Scorpius were about five. The film was currently showing them making tree decorations and Harry trying to help, so they resembled the thing the kids were trying to make.

Harry had glitter on his face and the kitchen table was covered in craft bits, paper, glue, felt, googly eyes. Anything and everything, including paints, crayons and felt tip pens.

"_Dad James' reindeer looks ugly." Al called._

_James glared, "Does not. What is yours meant to be? Looks like dads hair in the morning." James retorted._

_All three boys laughed and Harry complained half heartily before admitting that yes his hair is a state in the mornings._

_Al grinned, "It is my Christmas card for our teacher. That is a Robin in a nest."_

_James snickered, "No wonder it looked like dads hair,"_

_All three boys burst out laughing again._

_Harry pouted and crossed his arms, "I guess you boys won't want choc-chip pancakes then."_

"_What, we do." They all protested._

Harry chuckled at the memory and the two grown up boys and Draco turned to look at him.

"Dad stop creeping up on people it's weird." Al whined.

Scorpius smirked, "Some things never change, your hair is still a mess in the mornings."

Harry absently patted down his hair, "It still amazes me that you can go to sleep and wake with not one hair out of place." Harry told Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned, "Pure talent. But no it does get messy, you see there is this amazing thing that I think we need to introduce you to, it's called a comb."

Harry shoved Scorpius' shoulder lightly, "Cheeky. Sorry I slept in. Is there coffee?" Harry directed the last bit to Draco.

Draco was smiling at the ease of which Harry interacted with Scorpius, "Hmm yes coffee machine was turned on especially. Al said you would be unbearable without your morning coffee."

Al nodded, "No truer word has ever been said."

Harry shook his head and shuffled towards the kitchen, moments later Draco came in.

"Morning Harry." Draco fondly said.

Harry playfully huffed, "Oh so all three of you wind me up, laugh at me and now you want to be nice."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You look adorable when you are sulking. All pouty." Draco softly said as he walked towards Harry, his eyes flicking between Harry's eyes and lips.

Harry stuck his lip out further, heightening his pout and lips. Draco reached Harry and placed both his hands on Harry, one on each of Harry's hips. Keeping Harry at arms length, Draco looked into Harry's sulky face and smiled widely.

"You know you look very kissable when you pout like that." Draco commented.

Harry grunted and turned his head a fraction to the side. Draco laughed and placed lots of kisses along his jaw. Draco could see Harry was trying not to smile.

"Yes very kissable." Draco murmured and used his fingers to turn Harry's face back towards him, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Harry uncrossed his arms and pulled Draco closer to him, deepening the kiss. Pulling away after a long sensual kiss, Draco felt giddy and he couldn't believe he even used that word to describe how he felt.

"I guess it is safe to assume that you thought about 'us' and you don't object." Draco questioned.

Harry smiled, "Won't hear me voicing any objections. Although I did think it might be weird seeing as you're the first man I have kissed, but you know it doesn't. It just feels right. I'm not sure if that's because you are a man, or because it's you. But it just seems natural, like my lips were made for kissing you. You know?" Harry rambled.

Draco smirked, "Either you're still sleep deprived, or my kissing has turned your brain to mush."

Harry looked thoughtful, "Must be the lack of sleep." He deadpanned.

"Sure." Draco agreed, before leaning in for a toe curling kiss.

Neither noticed Scorpius silently turn around in the doorway and leave.

Scorpius rushed into the living room and in his haste to get to Al, practically sat half in his lap.

"Whoa watch it boney ass." He joked.

Scorpius scowled, and shifted so he was sat on the sofa next to Al. "My ass is not boney. Better than a wobbly lard ass." He moaned.

Al snickered, "Are you saying I have a lard ass?"

Scorpius looked shocked, "No. I was just saying I'd rather have a skinny ass than a fat ass. Anyway stop distracting me I have epic news."

Al was intrigued, Scorpius looked ready to explode, worse than he was at Christmas.

"Go on. I'm all ears." He said.

Scorpius took a deep breath, "I went to go get a drink, and when I reached the kitchen our dads were flirting. I hung back, I didn't want to interrupt. Then they..."

He paused, looked at Al and dramatically said, "They kissed."

Al sat forwards, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "No way."

"Way." Scorpius replied.

Al shoved Scorpius gently, grinning at him, "Idiot."

Scorpius grinned back, "What, you like it when I make you laugh. Just admit it."

Al did, he was always laughing and joking with Scorpius, "Yeah I do." He admitted without any embarrassment.

Al put his finger to his lips to indicate Scorpius to be quiet, and he stood and silently started creeping towards the kitchen. Scorpius followed behind, they peaked around the door and Scorpius whispered, "Told you."

The boys went upstairs out of the way, "I didn't even now dad was gay." Al said.

Scorpius shrugged, "Yeah but apart from Ginny he hasn't really dated anyone properly. As for my dad I have no clue if he likes men. Well obviously they do because, well..." he blushed.

Al laughed, "Aw Scor you're blushing. You never blush, you look so sweet." Al teased.

"Get lost." He grumbled.

Al laughed again, "Are you blushing because we caught them kissing?" Al was curious.

Scorpius shrugged one shoulder, "I guess. It's not because they are two men, just parents kissing in general, is you know – weird."

Scorpius face changed and he wore an evil grin, "What?" Al asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how Ginny will react when she finds out." he laughed.

Al groaned, "Argh mum will be a nightmare. She said that Draco wanted to spilt the family up and have dad to himself, all those years ago when Draco left you here. I suspect she will go around saying it was his plan all along, to steal dad from her. Even though I doubt that very much, it is just coincidence that they have grown attracted to one another."

Scorpius was about to respond when a knock came at the door and their dads entered.

"There you are. You snuck away without us noticing." Harry said.

Al grinned, "Dad I could have sprouted wings and you still wouldn't have noticed."

Scorpius chuckled, "It's true. You were too busy snogging father." He drawled.

Harry flushed red and turned stunned towards Draco. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish gasping out of water.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "What do you expect Potter. To get away with kissing in the kitchen, it is very unlikely." He chastised.

Harry shook his head, muttered, "Blimey."

Al smiled, "It's alright dad we don't mind. I think you make a nice couple and this way Scorpius can continue to live with both his dads. Besides you looked happy so I guess that's all that matters."

Scorpius stared dramatically at Al, his face a picture of awe, "Wow we just witnessed a modern day miracle. Al was grown up and serious for more than thirty seconds."

That eased the tension, Harry and Draco laughing at Scorpius' comment, and Al putting on an act of mock offence.

Later that day Draco took Scorpius and the Potter's to Malfoy Manor, he wanted Scorpius to see his ancestral home.

Verney was inconsolable, and cried when she saw that not only was Draco better and speaking, but Scorpius was alive and well. Verney was ordered to calm down and breathe – she was close to hysteria.

"This place is huge." Scorpius said in appreciation.

Draco gave them a tour, and stopped by the ancestors annexe, that housed all memorabilia, portraits and various items from previous Malfoy family members.

Harry and Al stayed in the gardens as they went in the annexe, as Draco was showing Scorpius his mother and grandparents portraits. When they emerged both had red eyes from crying, but both were also smiling.

They ate dinner at the manor, Draco collected a few items and then they returned to Harry's house.

The boys disappeared to Scorpius' room, to no doubt discuss the events of the day, Scorpius had a lot to deal with today, and he was most likely to talk things out with Al. He always did.

Draco was in his room unpacking the few items he collected from the manor. Harry was sat on his bed watching him, offering no assistance. Just admiring Draco from afar.

Draco was re-sizing various items of clothing, conversing with Harry with ease as he carried this out.

"I think I have most my memories back know. But then if I don't remember I won't know they are missing." He commented.

Harry frowned, "Yeah that's a bummer. But I guess you feel like yourself again, you don't feel like something is missing."

Draco smiled, "I feel better than before the incident. Before I lost my memories I was on the run from a maniac intent on killing me and my son. I lost my wife and parents, although that is sad I dealt with their loss whilst I was in hiding. But I couldn't bare the thought of losing Scorpius, and well I have Scorpius, and gained a bonus boyfriend out of it."

Draco froze, a pale blue shirt fell onto the bed, "Oh um I mean if you want to be my boyfriend. I didn't mean to assume and well I don't know what else to call you, and..."

Harry had stood and strolled over during Draco's panic stricken speech.

"Boyfriend sounds wonderful, makes me feel young again. But maybe we can refer to one another as 'partner', bit more mature and allows people to see we are together." Harry suggested.

Draco visibly relaxed, "Good. Partner sounds good." he agreed with relief.

Harry laughed at him and pulled him into a hug.

**Epilogue of sorts**

The weeks rolled on quickly. Draco continued with his healer appointments, but was soon declared fully capable of speech and healthy. His memories had returned and they no longer needed to see him, unless he required therapy. Draco refused the therapy, saying laughter was what made him better and well with Harry and the boys, he was always smiling and laughing.

Harry had invited his friends over and informed them of his relationship with Draco. To his astonishment they were happy for him.

Ron saying, "I'm pleased. I was starting to worry, you sent the last ten years practically being a nun."

Hermione laughed, "Harry would be a vicar not a nun. But your point was still made."

"We all deserve happiness mate. You say you're happy, therefore I'm happy." He even shook Draco's hand and said Scorpius was a wonderful boy, but most likely due to Harry's influence and nothing to do with his genes.

Draco laughed and actually agreed.

The rest of the Weasleys were happy too, as they all knew the how much trouble Ginny was, and they knew that Harry had a right to be happy. Even if that was with a man, and that man was Malfoy. Besides they all adored Scorpius and thought it was great that Draco wouldn't be taking him away from Harry or them.

Draco even thanked them for the part they played in raising and protecting Scorpius. He said he was honoured that Scorpius had such wonderful grandparents and family. Molly cried at that, so pleased that she could still be a part of Scorpius' life.

The only problem would be Ginny, but she was currently away training for her Quidditch team and wasn't due back until August. She was retuning in time to spent a few weeks with Al before he went to Hogwarts in September. Everyone agreed to keep it from her until she returned.

They told James, and he said he was okay, but felt weird as he hadn't actually met Draco yet. He was due home over the Christmas holidays.

Draco moved into Harry's room with him and they soon learnt all about each others habits, dislikes, likes, turn ons and off's, and sleeping patterns. Harry discovered Draco liked morning sex, a lot. Whereas Harry preferred sex before bed, but they still enjoyed sex no matter what the time was.

They hadn't been having sex that long, but so far so good Harry thought. It was a learning curve, being with a man. But Harry discovered he rather liked giving the control over to Draco, and actually be penetrated. They switched often, both topping and bottoming. Harry liked their arrangement, it seemed equal.

James returned for the holidays and he seemed to accept Draco. He confessed to Harry that he felt like he was an outsider. As he was away when Draco was found and he spent the time recovering. He thought that Al, Harry and Scorpius bonded with Draco in those weeks and he didn't as he wasn't there.

Harry reassured him that Draco wouldn't care if James wasn't there in the beginning. James seemed wary, but he wasn't against Harry and Draco's relationship, just worried about fitting in the new family dynamic.

Ginny found out before August, as she read about Harry's relationship through the newspapers. Harry and Draco had been photographed numerous times, kissing, holding hands and being a couple. Harry and Draco hadn't really tried to conceal their relationship anyway, just didn't publicly announce it either.

Ginny was furious. She demanded custody, even went to court. But the case was thrown out as they asked the boys where they wanted to live, James and Al said with Harry and that was that. Ginny didn't have a home and travelled for her job, she couldn't offer the boys stability and a decent home.

The summer holidays were spent as a whole family, and Draco fitted in with the Weasley clan easily. Harry was pleased to see James finally bond with Draco over the summer holidays, and was confident that James no longer felt left out.

Now here they were on the train platform, seeing James, Al and Scorpius off for the start of the school year. Al and Scorpius were nervous as James had told them lots of horror stories, but Harry assured them they were grossly exaggerated and some were just false.

Draco hugged the three boys goodbye, and hugged Scorpius twice. It was strange to think less than a year ago he didn't know his son. Now they were closer than ever and he was saying goodbye. His son was about to have an epic adventure and a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Draco was sad to see him go, but knew James and Al would watch over him.

Draco and Harry were accustomed to the stares from the other parents and children. It was refreshing to Harry to be stared at for his choice in partner, instead of his scar or who he was. Draco thought he was crazy, but Harry couldn't give a shit what others thought. He was happy and he was in love.

Harry turned to Draco, held his hand and said, "I love you."

Draco turned to face him and replied, "I love you too. You saved me and my son, and I will be eternally grateful."

They kissed briefly, ignoring the people glaring at them. So were disgusted expressions, and others were just curious. They left through the barrier hand in hand, with matching smiles on their faces.

- The End –

**A/N - **Sorry I know that was kinda lame, like really lame. However I didn't want the story to drag on, there was no other loose ends that needed tidying up, other than their first time, and well I chose not to write that. Sorry to disappoint.


End file.
